Mortel
by Ideria Hialla
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: Cette fiction contient des spoilers de la série Gravity Falls. Plus particulièrement du DERNIER épisode. Donc si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, passez votre chemin, et revenez lorsque vous serez prêts. L'heure de la rédemption a sonné pour Bill Cipher. Face à son destin, il devra affronter le pire des châtiments : marcher parmi les humains, devenir un humain.
1. Préquel

Préquel : 

"Pourquoi est ce que ça ne marche pas?!" s'écria Bill, paniqué. Il était piégé, et les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. L'ombre de l'homme qui se sacrifiait pour le détruire retomba sur lui.

-"Hé, regarde moi. Tourne toi et regarde moi dans les yeux, démon borgne ! "

Il se retourna légèrement, croisant le regard dur de cet humain. Un regard rempli de haine et de colère. Il continua de parler:

"Tu es quelqu'un de très malin, mais tu as commis une erreur fatale: Tu t'en es pris à ma famille."

Bill ne comprenait pas, les sentiments humains était une chose incompréhensible pour lui. Ces mots étaient vides pour lui. Et pourtant…

Ils firent résonner quelque chose en son âme. Quelque chose qu'il avait passé tant de temps à oublier. Paniqué, il s'écria:

"Tu es en train de commettre une grosse erreur! Je peux te donner n'importe quoi! Argent ! Célébrité ! Richesses ! Un pouvoir infini ! Ta propre galaxie ! Pitié !"

Ses propres mots le frappèrent: Lui qui était si puissant à l'instant d'avant, était maintenant en train de supplier un mortel, un être humain de le sauver?

L'autre le regardait durement, et il comprit qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Il tenta désespérément d'utiliser tous ses pouvoirs pour sortir de ce piège de flammes, mais rien n'y fit.

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?!"

C'était la fin. Remontant du plus profond de l'âme sombre et chaotique qui était la sienne, des images douloureuses, qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui. Qu'il s'était refusé de regarder en face à nouveau. Des souvenirs de son passé, ressurgissent après une éternité à les avoir ignorés, niés… Sa maison, sa famille… Il pouvait les voir… les sentir. Toutes ces images défilaient. Sa vie entière défilait devant ses yeux. Et au fil de ces souvenirs… des mots… non, une prière, remonta dans son esprit. Il savait, au fond de lui ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il se mit alors à hurler ces mots :

"A-X-O-L-O-T-L Mon époque est fini et embrasée ! J'invoque l'antique pouvoir qui saura me ramener !"

Regardant devant lui, il put à nouveau voir l'homme ayant causé sa perte. Tendant un bras vers lui, il cria une dernière fois son nom :

"STAAANNLLEEEEY!"

L'homme lui assena un dernier coup, qui eu pour ultime conséquence de le briser, comme un verre se brise au sol, avant de s'évaporer dans l'oubli…


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'éveil

L'oubli… Oui. Toutes les sensations qu'il avait eu auparavant s'essoufflaient lentement à présent… Elles semblaient s'effacer, pour finalement disparaître. Était-ce à quoi la mort ressemblait?

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, au fond de lui il luttait contre cela… Jusqu'au moment où…

"Bill Cipher" résonna une voix en lui.

Il n'eut besoin de parler, il sut immédiatement qui avait prononcé ces paroles. La voix reprit:

"Bill Cipher. Te voilà au bord du précipice. Tu as fait appel à mon pouvoir, afin d'être jugé. Ainsi, moi, l'Axolotl, vois ta vie, tes crimes, ta monstruosité. En réponse à ta demande de jugement, je t'offre la rédemption sous une nouvelle vie, afin de laver ton âme, et la purifier tu devras marcher parmis les humains, te soumettre à leur règles, et te faire pardonner pour tes crimes. Tu te feras connaître désormais sous le nom de Yvan Arradion."

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés, que Bill se sentit porté, comme happé par un gouffre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente absolument plus rien.

Il s'écoula ce qui semblait êtres plusieurs longues heures pour lui, dans le noir, avant qu'il ait une nouvelle sensation, assez désagréable, comme si quelque chose de lumineux était au dessus de lui. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait à nouveau remuer. Il avait de nouveau le contrôle de ses mouvements. Alors, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de se réveiller.

À peine éveillé, il ne vit que du blanc, issue de la lumière qui le gênait depuis quelques minutes. Le regard clôt, il chercha immédiatement en tâtant autour de lui quelque chose qui fit cesser cette lumière. Cette dernière éteinte, Bill se tourna vers une autre source de luminosité dans la pièce, qui éclairait faiblement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de discerner correctement les formes de son entourage dans cette obscurité.

Un corps frêle et mince de jeune homme, aux jambes tremblantes, faible et soumis à la gravité. Un être qui se sentait fragile, qui fixait ses mains, ses longs doigts fins, avant de hurler, de peur, ou de colère. Etait-ce bien lui? Il eût ressenti comme une brûlure partout sur son corps, la sensation de sentir les choses pour la première fois, comme la chaleur d'un pull jaune ou la perception de la douleur du froid sous ses pieds. Les yeux ensuite de l'être ainsi formé descendirent sur le long des ses deux jambes, choses bien trop faibles à son goût, couvertes par un pantalon en tissu noir. Refermant les yeux, pour se calmer, et dans le silence absolu des lieux, il se mit à entendre et sentir quelque chose de parfaitement coordonné en lui, sur la gauche de son abdomen tapait quelque chose qu'il pouvait entendre dans ses oreilles, cette chose dont il n'avait pas le contrôle. Il se tourna ensuite, pour regarder autour de lui, et tomba nez à nez à une personne, blonde, aux yeux noisettes, pleine de tache de rousseur sur la face. Un visage au traits affini, comme taillé directement sur la peau. Bill hurla à nouveau, probablement de panique, reculant d'un ou deux pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre reflet dans un miroir. C'était donc à ça qu'il ressemblerait désormais ? Un gamin, pire : un humain ! , blondinet, totalement vulnérable au monde qui l'entoure ? Il voyait, dans son propre reflet son regard, quelque chose qu'il eût déjà vu quelque part : La terreur.

L'instant de panique passé, il vit, il sentit le long de son visage glisser quelques gouttes tièdes, se glaçant aussitôt sur sa peau. De fil en aiguille, il sentit comme un noeud se former dans sa gorge, bloquant presque sa respiration. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait…

Toute ces choses dont il n'était pas dépendant à l'origine commençait, progressivement à avoir de la logique, lentement, Bill prenait en considération chaques nouveautés, chaques nouveaux paramètres auxquels il devait se soumettre. Il considéra les températures. La sensation du touché lui fut la plus indescriptible : la douceur de la peau, la rigidité des murs, la souplesse des tissus.

Puis, de nouvelles sensations parvinrent. Particulièrement désagréable. En premier lieu, une brûlure, comme un énorme trou qui creusait infiniment l'intérieur de son ventre, une véritable douleur, qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre, et lui donnait le vertige. La faim. Ce message d'alerte, qui signale qu'il faut, et ce rapidement, redonner une source d'énergie au corps… Mais quel est cette source ? S'il ne s'en ai jamais intéressé auparavant, c'est bien parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu la nécessité. Il se mit à chercher au travers l'appartement, et trouva rapidement cette chose : La nourriture.

Bill se mit à marcher. Les sensations du sol froid sur sa peau lui provoquaient des frissons. Il trouva un frigo, et dans le frigo il trouva un sandwich, posé là, comme si tout ceci avait été prévu.

Le fait étant : Bill ne savait pas comment utiliser la nourriture humaine, c'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau à ses yeux. Ceci dit, ce fut plutôt instinctif, comme si le corps savait, mais pas l'esprit. Et qui plus est, cela fonctionnait.

Mais avec la désagréable découverte de la faim vint l'étrange apprentissage des goûts.

La première chose qu'il compris, c'est que cette sensation ne survenait que sur la langue, et peut être un peu dans la gorge. Elles se localisent de manière précise. Acidité, amertume, sucré, salé, et toute la palette des saveurs, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Passé ces découvertes, il se retrouva face à un nouveau ressentiment. "Ca ne va donc jamais s'arrêter ?!" se demanda-t-il, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi désormais sa langue semblait détachée, presque collé à son palais. Cette impression que ces deux éléments s'effritaient, il devait absolument y remédier.

Tournant le regard à nouveau dans le frigo, il vit une bouteille d'eau. Et, ayant déjà vu les humains faire, il se contenta d'imiter le geste.

Bill avait l'habitude de ne pas être soumis à la gravité, et voilà que maintenant il se sentait lourd, faible, comme si le monde entier pesait sur ses deux épaules. Ce besoin qui occupait l'intégralité de son esprit à ce moment précis devenait à chaque minute plus fort. Il détestait ce sentiment. De moins en moins capable de réfléchir, et de plus en plus limité par sa force, il se laissa simplement tomber sur le canapé. Emporté par l'épuisement, il finit par garder les yeux clos. Bill écouta attentivement à nouveau le bruit dans sa poitrine, ce dernier ralentissait doucement, mais rien d'alarment. Son souffle ralentissait. Il aurait cru, l'espace d'un instant, mourir à nouveau, mais cette idée était très rapidement chassé "Pourquoi serais-je si bien, si je mourrai ?". Ce fut d'ailleurs les dernières pensé qu'il eu, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Bill marchait le long d'un couloir, regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite cet endroit. Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas remis les pieds ici ? Bien trop. Pourtant, tout ce qui semblait familier semblait le fixer, et le menacer. Les jambes du jeune tremblait à chaque pas, d'incertitude. Il entendit des murmures derrière lui.

-Qui est là ?! cria-t-il, en se retournant brutalement.

Mais personne ne répondit. Nerveusement, il se remit à marcher, dans ce couloir infernalement long. Arrivé près d'une porte, il entendit des voix au travers celle-ci. Il tendit l'oreille…

-Maman ? Papa ? Vous êtes là…?

D'une main innocente, il poussa la porte. Devant lui, au beau milieu du néant, il y avait deux formes. Deux silhouettes, qu'il perçut comme ses parents. Il s'approcha.

-Tu es fier de toi, Bill ? demanda l'une des deux formes.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'une d'entre elles, ils se trouva repousser en arrière, alors que les deux formes prirent feu d'un coup.

-Regarde ce que tu nous as fait.

Tout autour de lui se mit à brûler, il voulut courir vers eux, mais il devenait subitement lourd, faible, incapable de courir. Il tendit un bras vers eux.

-Non ! Maman ! Papa ! NON !

Il avait beau hurler de toute ses forces, rien ne se passait. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à se retourner. Il eut le souffle court, son coeur battait au plus vite lorsqu'il voyait ce qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu comme sa maison. Les flammes la consumait, cette image ressemblait bien à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vécu, quelque chose parmis ses souvenirs qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui même. Cette sensation de détresse qu'il ne pouvait résoudre le contrôlait totalement.

Les deux formes s'approchèrent, elles se mirent au près de lui.

-Tu vois ce que tu as fais ...? demanda la première.

-Tu reste avant tout notre fils.. murmura la seconde.

Les deux silhouette passèrent chacune leur bras autour de lui, serrant Bill chacun contre lui même.

-Au revoir, Billy'.

Après ses mots, les deux partirent en direction de la maison en flamme, jusqu'à faire partie d'elle.

-Non, maman ! Papa ! Revenez ! REVENEZ ! S'il vous plais ! Quelqu'un ! Me laissez pas seul…

… Mais personne ne vint.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Foyer

Chapitre deux : Le foyer

Bill se réveilla en sursautant, en retenant un cri, le souffle coupé. Il pris une bonne minute à réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Tout ceci ne s'était pas passé. Faire un cauchemar, pour un démon des rêves, plutôt cocasse. Il reprit son souffle, remonta ses jambes contre lui en s'asseyant, passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il pleurait. Le souvenir de ses parents, les voir à nouveau mourir, ces images qui se ressassaient dans sa tête encore, et encore… Cette douleur fulgurante qui poignardait sa poitrine, et qui se refusait de partir, l'affaiblissait toujours plus. Il se mit à murmurer : "Maman… Papa… Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.".

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulé avant qu'il reprenne son calme complet. Le silence nocturne régnait à nouveau dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus de lumière. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus sur le canapé : mais sur un lit. Quelqu'un l'avait déplacé. A ce moment, il fut trop fatigué pour vraiment y prêter attention.

Là, au coeur de la nuit, il sentit les ombres danser autour de lui. Comme si quelque chose l'observait dans un coin. Quelque chose d'inquiétant, de menaçant, de dangereux et d'invisible. Il eut crut, que d'un moment à l'autre, les démons de la nuit allait lui sauter à la gorge pour aspirer son âme. Il finit par retomber de sommeil, sans aucun rêve cette fois-ci…

Bill se réveillé, plusieurs heure après, enfin reposé. Un peu déboussolé il se redressa. Il tourna la tête à droite, il vit des rideaux filtrer une lumière pâle. à gauche, il y avait un mur. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte : Il n'était absolument pas là où il s'était endormi. Il dégagea le drap posé sur son corps, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il frotta ses yeux. Une fois debout, en équilibre sur ses jambes, il quitta la pièce, titubant à moitié. La lumière inonda la chambre, il recula vivement, mettant son bras devant ses yeux, frappé par le changement de lumière. Une fois ses pupilles habitué à la lumière, il traversa la pièce. C'était là, qu'il était avant : Le salon. Il retrouva immédiatement les repaires. Il faisait jour, le soleil traversait la pièce, une ambiance de fin d'été fort agréable.

Mais entendre le chant d'un oiseau sur le balcon l'avait brutalement ramené à la dur réalité : Où était-il ? Il se souvenait que l'Axolotl lui avait dit qu'il se nommait Yvan à présent, et qu'il allait devoir "marcher parmis les humains". Il ne lui a rien dit de plus. De toute évidence, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir vivre comme eux, mais un adolescent peut-il se débrouiller seul ? Certainement pas.

Il fut soudainement alerté par quelque chose : La porte du balcon était ouverte, lui même a bougé pendant la nuit… En tendant l'oreille, il entendit deux voix bien distincte depuis la cuisine. Peut être n'était-il pas entièrement livré à lui même ?

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte de la cuisine, pour observer discrètement l'intérieur. Il connaissait la pièce, mais il cherchait la source des voix. Il entrevu deux personnes un homme et une femme, debout, accoudé à une fenêtre. Il écouta leur conversation.

\- J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. prononça la voix féminine

\- Bah au moins, il aura pas trop de difficulté au niveau scolaire.

\- Ben tu vois j'en suis pas si sûr. Tu peux avoir des millénaires derrière toi, ça change rien au fait que y a des choses qu'il aura jamais pu voir.

\- Ecoute, on verra bien. Puis on est là pour ça, non ? Veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien.

Il décida d'entrer dans la pièce, doucement. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme était brun aux yeux noisette, la femme un blond très proche de celui de Bill. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui.

\- Quand on parle du loup, bonjour, Yvan.

\- Euh… Bonjour ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes au courant de tout. murmura l'homme. Nous sommes là pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Ah. Donc, vous savez que je m'appelle pas vraiment Yvan, hein ?

\- Nous le savons. Mais nous savons aussi que c'est ton nouveau nom désormais.

La femme posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- On sait que ça doit pas être facile pour toi, tout ça doit être brutal, nouveau, et étrange. Tu arrives à t'habituer ?

\- Ouais, enfin, je crois que j'ai manqué plein de truc.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu as deux jours pour t'habituer.

\- Pardon ?

L'homme quitta la pièce, laissant la femme et Bill seul, et lança simplement :

\- Parce que Lundi tu vas aller au collège, comme tous les jeunes de "ton âge".

Bill fut interloqué, et fixa la femme.

\- Ah ne t'en fait pas, on est là pour t'apprendre. Dit-elle pour le rassurer. Déjà, tu devrais prendre une douche, tu as sûrement pu remarquer qu'avoir un corps, ça demande de l'exigence, eh bien crois moi, tu n'as vu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Elle lui indiqua ensuite la salle de bain -là où il s'était "éveillé"-, précisant qu'il trouverait tout ce dont il aurait besoin dedans.  
Donc ainsi, le corps humain en plus d'être faible et fragile demande une attention titanesque. Comment les Hommes pouvaient supporter ça ? Devoir être toujours d'une extrême vigilance avec eux même semblait si naturel ! Il y songea en retirant ses vêtements. Ce dernier était habitué au corps humain, à son apparence, pour en avoir déjà possédé plus d'un, mais de se dire que celui-ci, il ne fallait surtout pas l'abîmer, car il n'en aurait littéralement pas d'autre, était quelque chose de plus problématique.  
Il observa un instant le dispositif. Ca ne parait pas bien compliqué, après tout. Après une bonne minute, il se décida à faire couler l'eau. Les températures, c'étaient encore quelque chose d'assez abstrait pour lui, mais il commençait à bien s'y habituer. Il réfléchissait un instant "La peau, c'est quelque chose de fragile. Si c'est trop chaud, je risque de me brûler, mais si c'est trop froid…" il secoua la tête. "De toute manière, je pense que le message va très vite passer.". Il testa donc, plusieurs réglage. Il avait eu raison : l'eau trop chaude brûle. Mais l'eau trop froide aussi. Ce n'était la même, ça restait particulièrement désagréable.  
L'eau, une fois enfin réglé, était enfin agréable. Voilà quelque chose de curieux : l'eau semble être un élément absolument indispensable.  
La sensation de l'eau qui coule sur la peau. En voilà une sensation bien différente des autres. Elle donnait un confort particulier, comme un souvenir qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Il resta ainsi une ou deux minutes, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Puis, il coupa l'eau avant de saisir une bouteille de shampoing. On lui avait dit qu'il devait se laver les cheveux, ces derniers étant un peu long. Il observa un instant le flacon avant de sentir le froid envahir son corps. Il se dépêcha donc de laisser l'espèce crème blanche et visqueuse couler dans ses mains et se l'appliqua sur les cheveux, qu'il massa une bonne minute son cuir chevelu. Enfin, il ralluma l'eau, rinçant ses cheveux. Il répéta l'opération pour le gel douche. Puis, il sortit, s'essuyant rapidement avant de se rhabiller, avec les vêtements propre, puis se sécher les cheveux en se regardant dans le miroire encore embués.  
Vestimentairement, il avait un brin changé par rapport au jour précédent : Il était intégralement en noir, il arqua un sourcil "J'ai l'air d'un dépressif comme ça.". C'est alors qu'en se tournant sur lui même qu'il remarqua les marques à l'encre noir dans son dos : un tatouage des signes du zoodiaque. Surpris sur le coup, il haussa les épaules, ne se posant pas de question sur le pourquoi l'Axolotl lui avait contraint le port de ce tatouage. Puis, il sortit, passant par la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon, retrouvant ainsi les deux personnes.

Bon. Te voilà, il faut qu'on parle. dit l'homme d'un ton légèrement agressif. Assied toi.

Il désigna une chaise autour d'une table ronde. Bill s'y assit. Il fixa en face de lui la femme.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

\- Ouais, je sais…

\- Nous, nous sommes là pour nous assurer que tout ce passe bien… Comme des sortes de parents. affirma l'homme.

Oh bien sûr, nous savons que nous le serons jamais réellement, mais il va falloir jouer le jeu. elle souriait d'un air patient. De ce fait, l'Axolotl a déjà tout réglé, tu as une identité, tu es inscrit partout où il faut.

\- Bien… Je suppose ? répondit Bill. Et je suis sensé vous appeler comment ?

\- Techniquement, tu devrais faire comme tout les gosses, genre "papa et maman". soupira l'homme.

\- Mais sinon, c'est Harley et John Arradion. dit, d'une voix toujours aussi calme ladite Harley.

Bill soupira.  
\- Bien, et je présume que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-pas ?

\- En fait, non. broncha John.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais sortir un peu, prendre l'air, découvrir le quartier.

Harley fit glisser sur la table un trousseau de clef, avant de se poser dans le canapé avec un livre du nom de "Undertale", tandis que John se remit à regarder un show pour adolescent nommé "Miou Miou Kissies cuties", mais juste pour se cultiver hien !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Quartier

C'est une merveilleuse journée dehors, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent… En des temps comme ça… Bill aurait déclenché la fin du monde. Y pensait-il encore vraiment ? Après tout ses crimes, après avoir demandé la rédemption, songeait-il vraiment à recommencer tout cela ? A l'instant présent, il profitait tout simplement de ses nouvelles découverte : le contact du soleil sur la peau. Il fait encore chaud, le temps était idéal pour découvrir le quartier.  
Il regarda à gauche, à droite, il y avait des barres HLM comme celle dans laquelle il vivait actuellement. En face, il y avait un parc pour gosses, où trois ou quatre enfants jouaient dans des toboggans.  
Il partit vers la gauche, passant sous les arbres. Chaques éléments du décor qui l'entourait lui parut nouveau, bien qu'il les ai déjà rencontré avant. Cela venait de la découverte encore toute fraîche de sensations comme la chaleur, ou le goût. Désormais, il s'agissait des odeurs. Elles fonctionnaient comme les saveurs, nuancées, différentes, parfois agréable, parfois non… Toute ces choses lui permettait de percevoir le monde, et ses dangers.  
Les sons était ici plus forts, plus diversifiés. Il y avait des chants d'oiseaux, des rires d'enfants, des aboiements de chiens…  
À force de marcher, il arriva devant les grilles d'un grand bâtiment. Il leva la tête pour lire les panneaux : "Piedmond High School". Il posa ses yeux brun sur les grilles. Était-ce de ça dont John parlait ? Un bâtiment, oú l'on est enfermé huit heures par jour, pour "apprendre" ? Il se demanda "Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à apprendre ? J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, j'ai vu l'Histoire s'écrire. J'ai vu chaque formules mathématique et celles qui n'existent pas encore, j'ai utilisé chaque formules. J'ai vu chaque molécules. J'ai lu chaque livres et j'ai brûlé chaque livres. J'ai gagné à chaque jeux et j'ai perdu à chaque jeux ! Qu'ai-je encore à voir ici bas ?"  
Il passa son chemin, reprenant sa découverte du quartier. Une boulangerie, une pharmacie, une boucherie, plein de petits magasins divers et variés. Toutes ces choses dont il ne se souciait pas avant prenaient d'un coup de l'importance. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il devait se rappeler de ces choses, de leurs présence, leurs emplacements. Sans doute pour éviter de se perdre.  
Mais il faut croire que Bill n'avait vraiment pas un bon sens de l'orientation. Il s'en rendit compte après être passé trois fois dans la même rue. "Génial. Quand je rentre, plus jamais je ne remets les pieds dehors." se dit-il en errant le long des rues.  
Il marchait, en réfléchissant à comment rentrer, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, le regard dans le vague, si bien qu'il se déporta sur la chaussée. C'est alors qu'il sentit, relativement brutalement, quelque chose l'attraper par le bras et le tirer vers le trottoir, lui évitant de se prendre ce qui semblait être une voiture lancée plutôt rapidement.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui

\- Euh oui je vais bi-…

Bill n'eu pas fini sa phrase lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice, l'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré voir Mabel, ou Dipper. Fort heureusement, c'était totalement impossible.

\- Je vais bien, oui.

\- Faut regarder où tu marches quand tu sors comme ça, ça peut être dangereux.

\- Euh, je… Oui, madame. Je m'étais perdu, en fait...

En fixant Bill, elle considéra qu'effectivement, il avait l'air relativement perdu.

\- Bon, tu as ton adresse ?

\- Mon adresse ? Ah, euh, oui… Mon… Adresse…

Il fouilla dans ses poches, espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à paraître moins bête. Il trouva ses clefs. Lorsqu'il les regarda il vit une étiquette au porte clé, avec marqué dessus "Si perdu, ramener au 618 avenue Vista". Bill eut un instant de réflexion, avant de prononcé d'une voix plus assurée :

\- 618 avenue Vista.

\- Bien, suis moi, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle partit en direction d'un parking non loin. Bill la suivit, sans poser la moindre question. Une fois en voiture, elle constata avec un léger rire que ce dernier avait un mal fou à s'attacher.

\- Eh bien, tu ne montes pas souvent en voiture on dirait.

\- Euh… Non, non pas…Vraiment.

En vérité, le nombre de fois où Bill était monté en voiture devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. La voiture démarra, au même moment, une conversation s'entama.

\- Alors, tu fais ta rentrée au collège toi aussi lundi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, enfin, je crois.

\- Tu dois être en première année, tu ne dois pas être plus âgé que mes enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On va dire que oui ...?

La femme le regarda, en arquant un sourcil avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Ah, t'es un gamin bien étrange, on dirait ma fille, tient !

Bill eut un rire assez gêné. Il reconnut alors la rue d'où il était partit. "Sauvé." se dit-il, dans un soupir de soulagement. Il descendit, une fois garé. La femme l'arrêta un instant :

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Bi… Yvan. Yvan Arradion.

\- Eh bien, Yvan, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontré.

Bill s'éloigna, lentement, vers le bâtiment, avant de rentrer et de remonter en courant à son appartement. Il fixa ses deux "parents", avant de laisser la porte claquer derrière lui.

\- Plus. Jamais. Je. Ne. Sors.

\- Va bien falloir si tu veux obtenir ta rédemption gamin. Ricana John.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'inquiéta Harley.

\- Je me suis perdu, et on m'a ramené.

\- Tâche de faire attention la prochaine fois. Dit John. Et on mange dans cinq minutes.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La rentrée

Une violente lumière entra dans la chambre. Bill mit son bras devant ses yeux, éblouie. Il lâcha un grognement de fatigue.

\- Debout Yvan, on est lundi, tu vas en cours dans deux heures. cria presque John.

Bill, qui avait pris cette "habitude", s'assit en tailleur, émergeant de son sommeil. Il marcha lentement vers la cuisine. L'air endormi, il saisit un bol, y versa des céréales, puis du lait. Il fixa pendant cinq bonnes minutes sa cuillère dans le bol. Il tourna le regard vers Harley.

\- Harley, dis moi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de dormir, encore ?

\- Ça, on appelle ça être réveillé brutalement un matin de cours. Habitue toi y, parce que ça va être comme ça cinq jour sur sept, toute l'année.

\- Génial. Absolument GE-NI-AL. Ma vie est un enfer…

\- Ne te plains, ça pourrait être bien pire.

\- Ouais, sans doute.

Il fini son bol, après une bonne demi-heure laborieuse. Il alla ensuite, d'un pas lent, dans sa chambre, retira son pyjama jaune à motifs de pyramide noir, pour enfiler un pull jaune et un pantalon noir, visiblement, il était très attaché à ces couleurs. Puis il sortit, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il se laissa comater une petite heure, avant d'être à nouveau secoué par John.

\- Debout là dedans ! On décolle, direction le collège.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Aller dépêche toi. Harley a fait ton sac aujourd'hui. Mais il faudra que tu le fasses toi même à l'avenir.

Suite à ça, il lui lança au visage un sac à dos rouge, visiblement presque vide, une paire de chaussures noires, avant de crier au travers la pièce : "ALLER YVAN PLUS VITE QUE CA !".  
Bill enfila ses chaussures, mis son sac sur son dos, avant de quitter l'appartement, anxieux. Il suivit John, au travers les escaliers, les rues, avant d'arriver à nouveau devant les grandes grilles du Collège, ouvertes. John se tourna face à lui, ils étaient encore un peu isolé de la foule.

\- Bon, écoute moi bien maintenant. Fais ce que les adultes te disent, ne pose pas de question, répond quand on te le demande. N'oublie pas : tu t'appelles Yvan, tu as 13 ans, tu es "né" le 18 juin 1999. Aujourd'hui, tu vas surtout découvrir ta classe, tes camarades, l'établissement, et tout ce qui va avec. A 8h30, tu te trouveras dans la cour, avec les autres enfants de "ton âge". Il est tout juste 8h, alors, prends ton temps pour t'adapter. Je passerais te prendre vers… 15h30.

\- Mais, mais ! Je rentre pas le midi ?!

\- Tu crois qu'Harley a sérieusement le temps de s'occuper de toi le midi ?

\- Euh… Mais… Toi ?

\- Moi ? Sérieusement ? J'ai une tête de baby-sitter ? Aller file !

John le poussa dans la foule qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur, dans la cour et les couloirs.  
Bill commençait un peu à paniquer, perdu parmis la foule, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus petit que la moyenne. Il se sentit suffoquer, il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Un sentiment de panique l'envahissait tandis qu'il suivait de force le mouvement de foule.  
Rapidement, Bill se dégagea, allant dans les couloirs menant au préau où il avait été mené. Presque seul dans ces couloir, il inspira et expira un grand coup. Il fixa ses mains tremblante. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ?" se dit il, tandis qu'il se calmait. Au milieu de la foule, oppressé, il eu la sensation fort désagréable qu'il allait mourir s'il ne sortait pas très vite d'ici. Il leva la tête, posa les yeux sur l'horloge non loin de la. Cette dernière indiquait 8h04.  
Il avança lentement le long des murs de ce couloir, encore intimidé par le nombre de personne dans la cour, et dans cet établissement de manière général.  
Soudainement, quelque chose le tira de ses pensées, lorsque quelque chose le souleva du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur...


	6. Chapitre 5: Le Collège

La souffrance, c'est hilarant. En temps normal, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit. Mais rien était "normal" pour lui actuellement. Ces derniers jours, il avait presque réussi à oublier la faiblesse de son corps… Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent plaquage au mur le ramène à la réalité : les os, ça peut très facilement se briser.  
Bill étouffa un gémissement en heurtant le mur, et leva la tête sur l'ombre menaçante qui était sur lui.  
Un garçon, visiblement "plus âgé" que lui, le troissait d'un air suffisant, et dit en ricanant :

\- Qu'avons nous là ? Hey ! Les potes ! Regardez c'que j'ai trouvé ! Un nouveau jouet !

Deux autres jeunes s'approchèrent de Bill et celui-ci déglutit, sentant encore une fois cette peur qu'il avait appris à éviter ramper dans son dos. Encerclé, il releva la tête et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

\- Qu-que me voulez vous?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on veut… C't'une bonne question ! HEY ! Les gars ! Qu'est ce qu'on veut ?

\- Hum… Ch'ais pas… Son argent ?

\- C't'une bonne idée !

Le garçon se tourna vers Bill et dit, en souriant, ce qui mit Bill relativement mal à l'aise, ayant eu l'impression de se reconnaître une demie seconde dans l'oeil de l'autre… Enfin, son ancien lui. Il tendit le bras comme pour utiliser ses pouvoirs… Sauf que ça ne marchait pas.

\- Alors, petit, tu vas bien gentiment nous donner ton fric, ou bien tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure…

\- J-j'en ai pas.

\- Ah bon ? Dommage. Pour toi.

Bill eu juste le temps de se tourner légèrement avant que sa joue rencontre brutalement le poing de celui devant lui. Il laissa échapper un autre gémissement et porta sa main à son visage. Une impression de craquement s'imposa à lui, suivit d'une douleur fulgurante. La violence de la douleur fut si forte qu'elle le porta au bord des larmes. Sa main se posa sur son nez, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il constata qu'un léger filet de sang s'était déposé dessus. Cela parut évident qu'il pouvait saigner, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa. Et il allait bientôt réaliser le second coup, qui arrivait aussi vite que le premier, peut être plus fort, plus violent, plus douloureux.

\- Hey, vous ! Laissez le tranquille ! Cria une voix.

Les agresseurs se tournèrent vers cette dernière, et celui qui tenait Bill eu un rire narquois :

\- Et qu'est-c'tu vas faire, petite?

Bill se tourna également vers cette voix et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il aurai reconnu partout ce pull rose, orné d'une étoile filante multicolore. C'était Shooting Star, ou Mabel, de son vrai nom, l'une de ceux par qui l'avait fait choir. Elle sortit de sa poche son fameux grappin et visa son tortionnaire. Celui ci fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton légèrement inquiet qui n'échappa pas à Bill.

\- Pose ce jouet, gamine, tu pourrais te faire mal.

\- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mabel, qui avait poussé très littéralement un cri de guerre et tira avec son grappin sur le type en face d'elle. Ce dernier, surpris, le reçu en plein front, ce qui ne dut pas être très agréable. Il lâcha Bill, qui s'écroula littéralement par terre avant de reculer le plus possible contre un mur, totalement terrorisé par ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire maintenant ?  
Les garçons s'étaient enfuis, en criant "Sale tarée !". Mabel, d'un pas presque héroïque s'approcha de Bill, sans le reconnaître. Elle tendit la main vers ce dernier :

\- Hey ! J'm'appelle Mabel ! T'es nouveau ? T'es blessé !

Mais Bill était bien trop tétanisé pour oser répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même pour la toucher. La peur le clouait littéralement au sol. En fait, il ne manquerait plus que Pine Tree n'apparaisse de nul par pour…

\- Mabel ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Y a eu ce type qui est passé en courant et… Attend une minute, c'est qui lui ?

Dipper. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Cette fois ci, Bill avait l'impression d'être pris au piège.

\- Lui ? C'est mon nouvel ami !

\- Ami ? Hm-hm. Il a l'air un brin nerveux.

\- Nerveux ? Mais noooooooooooooon!

\- Faudrait peut être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ?

Mabel acquiesça. Mais lorsqu'ils tentèrent de s'approcher, Bill aurait tout fait pour rentrer dans les murs à cet instant précis. Ce geste, ce regard de terreur… Ces yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait fait tiquer Dipper.

\- Mabel, t'es sûre qu'on le connais pas ?

\- Naaaaaaaah, j'm'en serais souvenu !

\- Ouais, p't'être. Eh écoute, calme toi, on va pas te mordre.

En somme, Bill n'eut pas trop le choix que de se laisser embarquer, un peu forcé, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il n'osa pas sortir le moindre mot.

L'infirmerie était divisée en plusieurs pièces : la salle d'attente, avec plusieurs chaises où s'asseyaient les élèves qui attendaient leur tour; la salle de repos, avec plusieurs lits, vides à cette heure ci. Ces lits étaient légèrement différents de celui de la maison, mais Bill n'y fit pas trop attention. Enfin, le bureau de l'infirmier.  
Mabel toqua à la porte du bureau. Aucune réponse.

\- Hmm...L'infirmier n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Dans ce cas, on a qu'à l'attendre! J'espère que ça te dérange pas?

Bill se contenta de secouer timidement la tête. Les jumeaux s'asseyèrent. Il en fit de même, mais en se posant sur une chaise à l'écart des deux adolescents. Ils le dévisagèrent, vraisemblablement préoccupés par le comportement étrange de ce nouveau venu. Son regard ne croisa jamais celui de Dipper ou de Mabel, et sans s'en rendre compte, il était en train de jouer nerveusement dans ses doigts. Parfois, son regard se tournait rapidement vers les différents coins de la pièce, avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Mabel décida d'intervenir, et s'approcha de lui. Il ne la remarqua même pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Hey! Est ce que tout va bien? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Elle souriait amicalement, cherchant vraisemblablement à le rassurer, mais Bill ne sentit pas sa peur s'en aller pour autant. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, une personne rentra dans la pièce. C'était un homme d'assez grande taille, au teint mat, avec des cheveux courts bouclés et noirs. D'un air décontracté, ses yeux traversèrent la pièce entière, avant de se poser sur Bill. En un instant, il se mit au niveau de l'adolescent, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris.

\- Hé là, du calme, que t'est-il arrivé?

\- Des brutes l'ont battu, m'sieur! On est intervenu et on l'a emmené ici!

L'homme sortit une clé de sa poche, et ouvrit le bureau. Il se retourna vers Bill, et lui ordonna.

\- Viens, suis moi, on t'arranger ça. Vous êtes avec lui, tous les deux?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, alors attendez ici.

Sans hésiter, le jeune adolescent obéit, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec les jumeaux. Refermant la porte derrière eux, l'infirmier sortit tout d'abord un tissu blanc, doux qu'il donna au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse nettoyer le filet de sang, puis se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, tandis que Bill s'assit sur une chaise, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

\- Brutalisé dès le premier jour, ce n'est pas de chance.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, honteux. Il venait juste d'avoir été humilié par de simples humains, et pire encore, sauvé par deux de ses pires ennemis. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bas. L'homme revint vers lui, tenant dans ses mains une poche en plastique contenant un gel bleu à l'intérieur. Il l'enroula dans du papier, avant de lui tendre.

\- Tiens, mets ça sur ton nez.

Bill attrapa la poche enveloppée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour réaliser que le gel bleu était en fait de la glace. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait déjà vu des humains appliquer de la glace sur eux même, lorsqu'ils avaient pris un coup. Il s'exécuta donc, ayant un léger frisson lorsque le liquide glacé vint en contact avec sa peau.

\- Quel est ton nom? Demanda l'infirmier.

\- Y..Yvan…

\- Eh bien, Yvan, tu as eu de la chance que tu ais trouvé des amis sur qui compter.

Des amis. Ces mots le frappèrent. Lui, ami avec les deux enfants qu'il tenait à ce moment responsable de la perte de ses pouvoirs? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible face à des créatures telle que des humains. Loin de lui était la pensée de lier une amitié avec eux. Cela lui paraissait particulièrement absurde. Son silence n'échappa pas à l'infirmier, qui arquant un sourcil, demanda:

-Tout va bien ?

\- ...Euh, o-oui...Je...Je vais bien...je crois.

\- Et ton nez ?

Bill réalisa alors que la douleur sur son nez s'était estompée. Elle était toujours présente, mais était bien moins douloureuse que l'instant précédent. Était-ce donc ça, l'effet de la glace sur le corps humain ?

\- Je...J'ai moins mal maintenant...

\- Eh bien, tant mieux. Si la douleur revient pendant la journée, n'hésite pas à revenir ici. Et si jamais tu as à nouveau des ennuis avec ces imbéciles qui se croient plus fort que tout le monde, parle en aux surveillants.

Il porta ensuite son regard vers son poignet, où était attaché une montre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dépêcher, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.

\- ...sonner...?

Bill se releva et quitta la pièce, légèrement confus. Il fut ramené en un rien de temps à la réalité par la voix aïgue de Mabel demandant :

Te revoilà ! ça va mieux ?!

Euh..Ouais…

Génial ! Et en plus tu parles ! Maintenant, il faut vite qu'on aille au rassemblement pour savoir dans quelle classe on sera !

Dipper acquiesça, et se releva à son tour. Ils commencèrent à quitter tous deux la pièce. Voyant que Bill hésitait, Dipper se tourna vers lui:

Tu vas rester planté là ?

Non….non, bien sûr...

Il le suivit donc, bien que gardant une légère distance entre lui et les jumeaux


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premières Heures

**Chapitre six : Premières heures**  
Plusieurs évènements se déroulèrent sous les yeux de Bill. Tout d'abord, une sonnerie retentissant dans tout l'établissement, résonnant dans les couloirs, très désagréable à entendre. Ensuite, les élèves qui jusqu'alors étaient restés plus ou moins calmes se rassemblèrent pour former de nouveau le mouvement de foule immense dans lequel il s'était perdu plus tôt. Mais cette fois, impossible de s'y perdre, avec les jumeaux pour guides. Mabel se frayait elle même un chemin, chantant joyeusement à tue tête, utilisant parfois même son grappin pour aller à un endroit plus vite. Il devenait presque impossible de la perdre des yeux. Dipper, lui, était plus discret. Bill le perdait parfois dans la foule, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse soudainement, sans crier gare, à côté de lui, ce qui surprenait le blondinet.  
Suivant la foule, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la cours du collège, où ils furent rejoints par des adultes qui se démarquèrent du reste de la foule. L'un d'entre eux demanda le silence, et, en un instant, le tintamarre qui envahissait la cour cessa. L'adulte ayant demandé le silence était le principal du collège. Les élèves eurent droit à un discours leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'établissement, rappelant quelques "règles" fondamentales écrites dans un "règlements".  
Ces mots ne plaisaient pas du tout à Bill. Les humains se limitaient beaucoup trop par leurs "lois", leurs "restrictions". Ces "valeurs" qu'il haïssait et dont il avait tenté de "libérer" les humains. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait s'y plier. Il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir tenir face à toutes ces restrictions.  
Le Principal présenta ensuite le personnel, les invitant à s'avancer tour à tour. Chacun avait un rôle bien distinct au sein du collège, bien que le principal ne prit pas le temps de les décrire en détails.  
Bill reconnut parmi le personnel l'infirmier, qui discutait silencieusement avec ses collègues de travail.  
Enfin, l'équipe pédagogique qui allait encadrer les élèves fut présentée, ainsi que les matières qu'ils enseigneraient au cours de l'année scolaire. Suite à ça, le Principal conclut son discours en attribuant à chaque professeurs une classe, criant le nom des élèves, pour qu'ils viennent se ranger près de leurs instituteurs respectifs.  
Chaque élève répondait "présent !" quand leur nom était prononcé.  
Il fallut attendre la troisième classe pour que le nom de l'adolescent soit enfin prononcé, parmis les premiers de sa classe:

\- Yvan Arradion !

\- ...P-Présent !

Il partit rejoindre le professeur ayant été désigné, ou plutôt la professeur. Ensuite, il dut encore attendre quelques minutes, le temps que le restant des élèves soient nommés. Plusieurs noms défilèrent : Demorgny, Flynn, Hope, Johnson, Logan, Luv…  
Bill se distrayait en comptant le nombre d'élèves passés. Il n'en manquait plus que trois:

\- Patrick MacNamara !

\- Présent !

\- Mabel Pines !

\- PRÉSEEEEEENTE !

\- Mason Pines !

\- ...Présent !

Bill sentit son sang se glacer. Ce n'était pas possible! Les jumeaux Pines? Dans sa classe ?! Il croyait qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place. Les deux adolescents vinrent le rejoindre. Mabel commençait déjà à parler avec les autres élèves. Dipper semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Cela le rassurait un peu. Moins ils lui prêtaient attention, mieux c'était.  
La professeur mena ainsi les élèves à travers les couloirs. Les élèves discutaient entre eux. Seul Bill restait silencieux, seulement concentré à ne pas perdre de vue ses ennemis. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de s'enfuir, de partir loin d'ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que ce serait idiot de faire ça. Il devait suivre.  
Les élèves arrivèrent ainsi devant une salle. Ils y entrèrent. C'était une salle de classe assez grande, avec des tables de trois réparties sur quatre rangées. Les collégiens furent invités à choisir une place "temporaire", selon les dires de l'institutrice. Bill décida de s'asseoir au fond de la classe, près d'une fenêtre. Personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé à devoir "sociabiliser" avec l'un de ses camarades de classe. Il vit que Dipper et Mabel s'assirent ensemble, au devant de la classe.  
La professeur demanda le silence. Une fois que le calme fut revenu au sein de la classe, elle se présenta:

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons le calme, nous allons pouvoir commencer avec les formalités: Je suis Madame Jaskier, votre professeur de biologie, et accessoirement votre professeur principale. Je serai donc responsable de votre suivi scolaire.

Bill perdit rapidement son attention. Il fut distrait par les bruits provenant de l'extérieur, bien qu'étouffés par la vitre. Il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper, et se perdit pendant quelques instants dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Mme. Jaskier l'interpeller.

\- Jeune homme, vous m'écoutez? Vous ne devez pas entendre grand chose, au fond, avancez vous! Là, il y a une place de libre entre les deux élèves qui sont priés d'arrêter de faire du bruit.

Elle pointa la table où étaient assis Dipper et Mabel, qui semblaient se chamailler en se servant de leurs stylos. Bill déglutit. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi là? Pourquoi eux? Il se retint presque de marchander avec la professeur pour une autre place, une "meilleure" place, mais savait d'après le regard de celle ci qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots. Résigné, il se déplaça jusqu'à la place indiquée, non sans grommeler.  
Une fois qu'il fut assis, Mme Jaskier donna à chaques élèves une carte de cantine, qu'ils allaient devoir conserver, ainsi qu'un livret qui les suivrait tout au long de l'année, appelé "carnet de correspondance". Les élèves durent ensuite remplir quelques informations, notamment les noms du reste des professeurs. Ceci étant fait, Mme Jaskier leur donna également un emploi du temps. Bill put ainsi découvrir ce qu'il allait donc "apprendre" durant cette année scolaire.  
Enfin, la femme demanda de prendre une feuille pour noter le matériel qui sera nécessaire pour son cours.  
Bill prenait note, comme les autres élèves, il sentait sa main trembler. Non pas qu'écrire était particulièrement difficile, bien que son écriture était...particulière. Les tremblements n'aidaient pas. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il sentit Mabel se rapprocher. Elle lui chuchota:

\- T'as décidé de dessiner à la place d'écrire, toi?

Bill porta son regard sur sa feuille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : il avait écrit en cipher! Il s'empressa d'y effacer ou d'y rayer, avant que Dipper ne voit ça.

\- T'aurais dû laisser! C'était une bonne idée en plus! J'vais faire comme toi tiens!

Au moins, Mabel n'avait pas reconnu les signes. Mais Bill ne l'écoutait plus. Il se concentrait pour l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. De toute façon, elle se mit à gribouiller des dessins sur son cahier.  
L'heure passa difficilement pour Bill. Il se sentait réellement pris au piège entre les deux adolescents, qui tentèrent plusieurs fois de sympathiser, en vain. Ou il ne répondait pas, ou il bafouillait quelque chose d'incompréhensible pendant quelques instants avant de se taire à nouveau. Son comportement intriguait beaucoup les jumeaux.  
Ils furent libérés du cours lorsque retentit pour la deuxième fois la sonnerie qu'il avait entendu le matin même, le faisant sursauter encore une fois. Les autres élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sac, et se levèrent. Bill en fit de même, un brin plus nerveux. Il pouvait enfin quitter la table des jumeaux. Il s'empressa de rejoindre les autres élèves de sa classe dans les couloirs, pour les suivre jusqu'au prochain cours.  
Le cours suivant, celui de français, passa assez rapidement. Cette fois, Bill eut la chance de ne pas être trop près de jumeaux pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Le professeur leur tint à peu près le même discours que Mme Jaskier, bien que moins long. Il se contenta de leur demander également de se procurer un cahier, et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient apprendre au cours de l'année. L'heure fut finie avant même que Bill le réalise et lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, il vit que les élèves n'allaient pas vers le suivant.  
Il apprit ainsi qu'après plusieurs heures de cours, les élèves avaient droit à des pauses, appelées "récréation".  
N'ayant sociabilisé avec personne, Bill resta seul, dans un coin. Cherchant au mieux d'éviter les jumeaux, et observant le comportement des humains durant cette "récréation":  
Les élèves se rassemblaient en groupes d'amis, et échangeaient ensemble ce qu'ils avaient pu voir ou observer durant ce début de matinée. Certains se disputaient, voir se battaient, bien que les conflits ne duraient pas plus que quelques secondes, vu que des adultes surveillaient de près la cour. Les conversations étaient partout, et pourtant, Bill n'entendait pas plus de quelques mots. Le brouhaha incessant des élèves rendait la concentration difficile. Parmis la foule, il arrivait à reconnaître parfois quelques personnes de sa classe, bien que se souvenir de tous lui semblait pour le moment un peu difficile. Perdu dans ses pensées, Bill n'entendit pas arriver la personne qui s'approchait de lui.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Léa

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Bill, qui sursauta, faisant volte-face pour voir son interlocuteur.  
Il s'agissait d'une fille de son âge, bien que légèrement plus grande que lui. Elle possédait une chevelure brune, légèrement ondulée, descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos. L'adolescente était vêtue d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon noir. Elle dévisageait Bill de ses yeux gris, l'air préoccupée :

\- Hé, est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Euh...Je...Oui?

\- Tu...es sûr? Tu n'avais pas trop l'air à l'aise tout à l'heure...

Bill la reconnut alors. C'était une des filles de sa classe.

\- O-Oui….J'étais juste...pensif.

\- Et... qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au visage? Tu as des traces de lutte...

Il hésita un instant. Devait-il lui raconter? Et puis, au fond, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça?

\- J'ai...Disons juste que j'ai eu...la malchance de rencontrer des brutes.

\- … Oh… je… je vois… je te comprends… désolée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

\- ...Ce n'est rien. Ça ne va pas me tuer d'en parler alors…

\- ...S-si tu le dis...

Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait lui paraître, Bill trouvait cette fille sympathique. Elle paraissait aussi gênée que lui, bien que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cette compagnie lui fit étrangement du bien.  
Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsque la sonnerie se mit à retentir à nouveau.  
Avant qu'ils rejoignent les autres, la jeune fille demanda:

\- Eh... moi c'est Léa. Et… et toi?

\- Je...Je suis... Yvan.

\- Yvan? D'accord… On… on se voit en cours !

Puis les deux élèves se perdirent de vue lorsqu'ils repassèrent dans la foule. Bill ne se perdit pas pour autant, grâce aux cris occasionnels poussés par Mabel, l'aidant étrangement à se repérer dans cet enfer.

Au cours suivant, les collégiens rencontrèrent le professeur d'histoire géographie, qui désigna lui-même la place des élèves. Bill se retrouva placé entre Mabel et Léa. Il était déjà plus à l'aise qu'entre les jumeaux. Comme ses précédents collègues, le professeur d'histoire-géo demanda quelques cahiers en guise de fourniture, ainsi que des crayons de couleurs.

\- J'en ai déjà pleins! lui murmura Mabel à l'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Se tournant vers elle, il put effectivement voir que la jeune fille avait étalés plusieurs boîtes de crayons de couleurs sur sa table, dépassant même un peu sur les bords, et était en train de dessiner sur une feuille sur laquelle elle représentait les fournitures demandées par le professeur.  
Bill ne sut quoi lui répondre, confus. Il entendit Léa rire doucement derrière lui, vraisemblablement amusée par le comportement de Mabel.  
L'heure s'écoula, lentement. Le professeur leur annonça le programme qu'ils allaient suivre en géographie et en histoire au cours de l'année. Bill connaissait déjà l'intégralité du programme. Il n'allait donc rien apprendre de nouveau, si ce n'est que le point de vue des humains sur leur propre histoire.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, la classe se dirigea vers son prochain cours : technologie. La professeur laissa les élèves se placer eux même, et leur donna elle aussi la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour son cours. Elle leur expliqua ce que les élèves allaient apprendre au cours de l'année. Cette matière éveilla la curiosité de l'adolescent : il allait pouvoir observer comment les humains raisonnaient pour la construction, ou pour se fatiguer à préserver les énergies de leur planète, qui finiraient, quoi qu'il arrive, par s'épuiser.  
Les élèves furent ordonnés de former des groupes de quatre, qui seraient définitif jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Donnant une légère tape à l'épaule pour l'interpeller, Léa demanda à Bill:

\- Hé...Ça te dérange pas si….si on se met en groupe?

\- ...Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, vraisemblablement satisfaite de sa réponse. Hésitant quelques instants, Bill finit par répondre lui aussi par un sourire. Il ne savait pas si c'était sincère ou forcé, mais il avait juste envie de lui répondre.  
La voix de Dipper se fit alors entendre, juste derrière eux.

\- Dîtes, on peut se mettre en groupe avec vous?

Avant que le blondinet ai eut le temps de répondre, Léa répondit:

\- O-Oui! Bien sûr !

\- Merci, c'est sympa de nous laisser.

Bill crut qu'il allait se frapper contre le mur. Était-il donc condamné à se coltiner les jumeaux Pines toute la journée?  
S'enchaîna ensuite une avalanche de question de Mabel à Léa:  
"Comment tu t'appelles ?"  
"T'as quel âge ?"  
"Tu habites où ?"  
"Tu aimes les animaux?"  
"C'est quoi ta couleur préférée?"  
"Tu aime faire quoi?"  
"Pourquoi t'as une lune sur la main?"

Dipper l'interrompit:

\- Mabel laisse lui le temps de répondre à au moins une question!

\- Oups...Désolée, j'me suis un peu emportée.

\- …"Un peu"... chuchota sarcastiquement Bill.

Léa adressa un sourire gênée à l'adolescente, et lui répondit:

\- Eh...Eh bien Je m'appelle Léa... j'ai 13 ans...J...J'habite un peu à côté de Piedmont…O-oui...J'aime bien les animaux.

C'EST VRAI?! J'adoooooore les animaux moi aussi! J'ai un cochon à la maison! Il s'appelle Waddles! Tu le verrais! Il est trop choupi! Ch'uis sûre qu'il te plairait beaucoup !

\- ...Euh….Ouais….sûrement….Je suppose?

\- Et pour les autres questions?

\- H...hé bien, ma couleur préférée...est le rouge...J'aime bien...nager. Et euh...C...C'est juste une marque de naissance. Rien de bien...génial.

\- Je la trouve super jolie! Et dis pas ça! Si ça peut t'aider, mon frère en a une lui aussi! Regarde!

Avant même que Dipper ait put réagir, Mabel avait soulevé la frange de son frère, révélant une marque de naissance à la forme particulière : celle de la grande ours. Dipper, très gêné, s'empressa de chasser la main de sa soeur et de cacher cette marque:

\- Mabel ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Tu sais pourtant que j'aime pas la montrer !

\- Allez, frérot! Y a pas de honte à avoir !

\- Fiche moi la paix.

\- Le groupe du fond! Veuillez vous taire, s'il vous plaît. ordonna la professeur.

\- Oui madame, désolé.

Le restant du cours passa assez vite. La présence de Dipper et Mabel gênait encore Bill, mais moins que le matin même. La présence de Léa aidait à la rendre plus supportable, et il commençait à s'y habituer, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus écrire en cipher. Dix minutes avant que la sonnerie ne se fasse entendre, le jeune homme eut à nouveau droit à la sensation d'avoir un trou dans le ventre. Il comprit qu'il avait à nouveau faim.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça… grommela-t-il.

Cette faim le dérangea tout le restant du cours, rendant chaque minutes pénibles et plus longue. Dès que le cours fut fini, il commença à entendre des gargouillements, émis par son ventre.

\- Enfin, on a fini...je commençais vraiment à avoir faim… soupira Dipper.

Au moins, Bill n'était pas le seul à vouloir manger.

\- Allons de ce pas rassasier nos estomacs, cher frère! Mais où trouver ce réfectoire?

\- Nous n'avons qu'à suivre la foule, Mabel, c'est plus simple.

\- Tu as raison. En avant, l'équipe!

Sur ces mots, Mabel se précipita dans la foule en courant.

\- Hé! Mabel! Attends nous! cria Dipper, se lançant à sa poursuite.

Léa s'apprêta à les suivre, mais voyant que Bill ne bougeait pas, elle se tourna vers lui:

\- Tu...tu ne viens pas, Yvan?

\- ...Si, si….j'arrive...

Lui adressant un sourire amical, Léa se remit ensuite à la poursuite des jumeaux, Bill sur ses talons.  
Trouver le réfectoire ne fut pas difficile. Il fallait dire, comme l'avait prédit Dipper, que beaucoup d'élèves s'y rendaient le midi. Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une file d'attente. Les jumeaux et Léa sortirent leur cartes de cantines. Bill les imita.  
Ils patientèrent dans la file une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir enfin passer.

Dans la cantine, chaque élève prenait un plateau sur lesquels ils déposaient les différents plats qu'ils prenaient. Le plat principal était donné directement sur des assiettes par les cuisiniers du collèges. Les collégiens pouvaient donc choisir quelle entrée ou quel dessert ils allaient prendre. La nourriture semblait appétissante, et l'odeur des différents plats ne faisaient qu'accroître la faim de Bill, qui prit alors chaque plats proposés.

Les quatres adolescents prirent place sur un bout de table, et commencèrent à manger. Durant le repas, Dipper et Mabel discutèrent beaucoup entre eux ou avec Léa, bien que celle ci se montrait plus réservée. Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dehors et se perdre dans les nuages. Il fut plusieurs fois ramené à la réalité par Léa, cherchant à l'intégrer dans les conversations, bien que le jeune homme se montrait toujours un peu réticent à l'idée de discuter vivement avec les jumeaux. Il écoutait parfois l'espace d'une minute, ou deux, sans pour autant intervenir, avant de se retourner.  
Le repas passa assez rapidement, et une fois sortis, ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin de la cour. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux. Bill remarqua alors que le calme régnait dans la cour, bien qu'il pouvait toujours entendre quelques conversations.

Cela paraissait bizarre de voir des humains si...posés. À Gravity Falls, les habitants semblaient toujours agités. Même la nuit, il y avait toujours un peu d'activité.

Rien que le comportement des jumeaux dérangeait beaucoup Bill.  
Durant l'été, Dipper passait son temps à chercher le paranormal, à se lancer dans d'interminables, et parfois inutiles aventures, qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Mabel avait passé l'été à chercher milles raisons de rester heureuse, d'être heureuse et de rendre les gens autour d'elle heureux.  
Mais à l'instant même? Ils étaient calmes, paisible, silencieux. Mabel dessinait calmement sur un cahier. Dipper avait lui sortit un carnet de notes dans lequel il était actuellement en train d'écrire.  
Léa semblait dans la lune, regardant dans le vide. Elle tournait portait parfois son regard sur chacune des personnes autour d'elle, adressait un léger sourire à Bill, puis revenait à sa position initiale.  
Il ne se passa rien. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Bill n'aimait pas ça. Il jouait nerveusement avec un stylo, attendant impatiemment que quelque chose bouge. Ça en devenait presque stressant pour lui.  
Heureusement, la sonnerie ne tarda pas. Se relevant, les jumeaux rangèrent leurs affaires, et firent:

\- Bon bah…encore deux heures à tenir.

\- En ensuite, RETOUR À L'ÉTAT SAUVAGE! PLUS D'ÉCOLE ET RETOUR À LA MAISON! J'ARRIVE WADDLES !

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient tournés vers Mabel, alertés par son cri. Léa et Bill, gênés d'être devenus les centres d'attention, s'éclipsèrent rapidement, sans faire de bruit, tandis que Dipper couvra son visage avec sa main, embarrassé par ce que venait de faire sa soeur.  
Une fois qu'ils furent un peu écartés de toute la foule, Léa et Bill échangèrent un regard, avant de se mettre à rire. C'était la première fois de la journée qu'il avait réellement envie de rire. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il fallait juste que ça sorte. Les deux adolescents se calmèrent rapidement.

\- A-...Allons y... avant d'être en retard. fit Léa.

Bill hocha la tête, et ils se mirent en chemin pour rattraper leur classe.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Tac

Les deux heures passèrent assez rapidement. En premier, les élèves retrouvèrent Mme Jaskier, qui après leur avoir brièvement expliqué le programme qu'ils allaient suivre au cours de l'année, commença son cours, sur les caractéristiques de l'environnement .  
Bill n'y porta pas un grand intérêt, et s'ennuya un peu durant l'heure. Il avait prit garde, après ce matin, à ne pas s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Léa s'était à nouveau assise à côté de lui. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il préférait qu'elle soit là.

Ensuite, ce fut le cours de musique. Dans ce cours, il y avait quelques instruments de musiques, bien qu'ils n'étaient vraisemblablement pas utilisés souvent, à en juger par la poussière recouvrant la surface de certains d'entre eux. Les élèves n'étaient pas assis devant des tables, mais en cercle. Pour écrire, ils devaient se servir d'un support solide. Le professeur demanda à chaque élèves s'ils savaient jouer le moindre instrument. Beaucoup ne jouaient d'aucun instruments, certains jouaient de la flûte, de la trompette, d'autres des percussion. Quelques pianistes aussi. Dipper jouait probablement du plus gros instrument, en comparaisons avec les autres: le soubassophone. Mabel, quant à elle, clama savoir jouer du clavier. Bill savait très bien qu'en réalité, la jeune fille se contentait d'inventer de la musique à partir des sons d'un synthétiseur. Léa faisait parti de la grande majorité des non-musiciens.  
Quand ce fut son tour de répondre, le jeune homme répondit après quelques secondes d'hésitation qu'il savait jouer du piano.  
Suite à ça, le professeur fit la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour son cours. la liste était bien plus courte que pour les autres, puisque les élèves allaient principalement chanter. À quoi chanter devant une classe entière allait-il servir? se demanda Bill. Il ne trouva pas la réponse.  
Il ne se passa pas grand chose d'intéressant pendant le reste de la journée. Lorsque la sonnerie, la dernière de la journée, se fit entendre à nouveau, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, comme s'ils avaient été enfermés là depuis des années. Bill attendit que la foule soit moins dense avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Dans les couloirs, Léa l'avait attendu. Elle l'accompagna, sans rien dire jusqu'à la sortie du collège. Une fois là, elle se dirigea vers un bus. se tournant vers Bill, elle lui fit:

\- On...On se voit demain?

\- O...Oui bien sûr. À demain… Léa…

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de monter dans son bus. Une fois que le bus fut partit, Bill chercha des yeux si John était arrivé. Il n'était pas encore là. Mais l'adolescent n'attendit pas trop longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, John arriva.  
Bien qu'il fut soulagé de sortir enfin de cette "prison", il resta silencieux à la vue de John, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés. Ce fut ce dernier qui entama la conversation alors qu'ils avançaient :

\- Et donc, ta journée ?

\- Ma… Ah oui… Longue. A ce propos j'ai des trucs à vous faire signer.

\- On verra ça à la maison. Tu t'es fait quoi au visage ?

\- Ah, euh… Mauvaise rencontre...

La discussion se coupa net. Bill marchait machinalement, dirigé par John, honteux.

Avant d'entrer dans la maison, John s'arrêta, avant de soupirer et fixa Bill.

\- Écoutes, Harley a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te trouver un… "compagnon", pour que tu apprennes les responsabilités.

\- Comment ça…?

\- Tu verras bien.

Bill poussa la porte d'entrée, et posa son sac en retirant ses chaussures. Il se dirigea dans le salon. Il vit Harley sur le canapé. Cette dernière le regarda avec un léger sourire.

-Yvan- .prononça Harley, avant de se faire couper.

\- Bill.

\- Ehm, oui, je disais donc, tu devrais aller voir dans ta chambre.

Bill ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre. Sur le coup, il ne vit pas de changement, par habitude, il ferma la porte. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'étira. C'est alors que quelque chose lui sauta dessus, ce qui le surprit. Il se redressa en un sursaut.

Sur lui venait de bondir une petite créature majoritairement blanche. Il l'attrapa dans ses mains, pour s'asseoir. C'était un chat. Il avait une longue fourrure d'une couleur très pure, de larges traces grises très claires se dessinaient partout sur son corps. Il semblait avoir comme des "gants" au pattes, pattes qui étaient lacérées de ces mêmes traces grises. Sa truffe et ses coussinets étaient tout noirs. Le queue était grise de plus en plus foncé jusqu'au bout. Ses yeux était d'un beau vert qui rappelait les herbes sauvages.

Bill fixa un instant l'animal, interloqué. Puis il finit par comprendre. "Donc, c'est de toi dont John me parlait." se dit il en reposant le félin sur ses jambes. Ce dernier se frotta contre lui en miaulant. "Un animal qui se sert de son apparence, son côté adorable, pour séduire les Hommes pour que ces derniers assouvissent ses moindres besoins ? Voilà une créature qui me plait.". Bill souriait. Il se leva pour retourner dans le salon. Le chat, comme par réflexe, sauta sur Bill, et s'installa plus ou moins bien sur son épaule. Surpris, ce dernier se crispa, avant de sourire à nouveau.

Dans le salon, Bill regarda Harley et John.

\- Alors, comment trouves-tu ton compagnon ? demanda Harley avec un sourire patient.

\- Sympa, je l'aime bien.

\- Et tu comptes l'appeler comment ? broncha John.

\- Mh...

Bill regarda un instant l'animal.

\- Tac.

\- Tac ? C'est… Original.

Plus tard, lors du repas, Harley lui expliqua en détail comment s'occuper de son chat, mais surtout que c'était LUI qui allait s'en occuper. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, après tout, Tac et lui étaient les mêmes, au fond.


	10. Chapitre 9: Les Cours

Le lendemain, comme le restant de la semaine, fut à la fois une découverte, puis un recommencement perpétuel. Bill fut introduit aux principes des "devoirs", et put découvrir le reste des matières qu'il allait "étudier". Tout ce qui était mathématique était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et ses notions mathématiques, bien qu'il feignait le contraire face à ses "camarades" de classe, dépassaient de loin celles de leur professeur.

En revanche, l'EPS lui fut une découverte totale. Il fallait prendre en compte plusieurs paramètres du corps pour cette matière là. En particulier, la gestion des efforts et de la fatigue. Trouver le juste milieu fut un peu difficile au début, mais Bill s'y habitua.

La Physique lui fut détestable. Lui qui autrefois s'amusaient à changer éternellement chaque parcelle de molécules, à briser chaque lois matérielles, se retrouvait à les étudier. La mention de la matière l'agaçait beaucoup.

L'informatique aussi, fut une découverte. Il connaissait déjà les ordinateurs, mais ne s'en était servi que dans de rares occasions.

L'Art, en revanche, fut la matière qui fut la plus amusante pour lui. Pour le premier cours, le professeur demanda quelque chose de simple à chaque élèves : de dessiner ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Bill dessina alors sa vision d'un monde "meilleur". Sa vision du monde, sa façon à lui de faire de cette triste et basse dimension quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose de plus "amusant", à son avis. Cette vision à laquelle il s'était tant accroché autrefois, et qu'il avait été contraint d'abandonner. Le professeur vint voir chaque dessins, ajoutant quelques commentaires à chaque fois. Celui de Mabel intrigua beaucoup l'adulte, qui s'arrêta plusieurs instants pour essayer de déchiffrer son oeuvre. Cela ne surprit absolument pas Bill. Il savait très bien que l'imagination de la jeune fille n'avait pas de limite, pour l'avoir lui même enfermé dedans.  
Mais la réaction la plus mémorable du professeur fut lorsqu'il vit le dessin de Bill. D'abord regardant par dessus l'épaule, le professeur se figea, abasourdi. Il prit le dessin en mains, et son visage sembla se décomposer. Il resta planté là, sans rien dire, levant parfois un regard effrayé vers l'adolescent.  
Ce regard plaisait beaucoup à Bill. Du moins pendant quelques instants, puisqu'il fut convoqué en fin de cours.  
Il eut droit à une série de question de la part du professeur, qui, choqué par le dessin, était persuadé que ces représentations qu'avait Bill provenaient d'autre chose. Il lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait pas eu le moindre problème avec sa "famille" -mot qui ne plut pas beaucoup au jeune homme-. L'adulte avoua même n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi dérangé.  
Bill fut retenu ainsi pendant 10 longues minutes, avant de pouvoir enfin en finir avec cette journée.

Heureusement, la présence des jumeaux était devenue plus supportable, bien que Bill ne leur adressait que très peu la parole,et devenant presque divertissante, et rendant la vie de collège bien plus agréable. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il se passe rien autour d'eux.  
La compagnie de Léa aidait aussi beaucoup. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, les deux adolescents discutaient, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Léa était très curieuse vis à vis de son nouvel ami, et lui posait souvent des questions, mais celui ci ne pouvait répondre qu'à la moitié d'entre elles.  
Bill se montrait très prudent lorsqu'il répondait aux questions.

Dès que l'école était fini, il prenait un peu de temps pour faire ses devoirs, surveillé par John et Harley, puis passait le restant de la soirée à s'occuper de Tac. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses "gardiens", en dehors des heures de repas. Il eut aussi l'occasion de goûter les différentes boissons humaines, comme le jus d'orange, le jus de pomme ou l'eau pétillante.

Ce fut le vendredi matin qu'alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver, il fut accueillit par Dipper et Mabel qui virent discuter:

\- Salut Yvan!

\- ...S-Salut….

\- Léa n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non...Elle n'est pas arrivée?

\- Pas encore en tout cas. On voudrait vous inviter tous les deux chez nous ce soir.

\- ...Inviter…?

\- Ouais! On pourra faire nos devoirs ensemble! Et tu pourras rencontrer Waddles! Et on pourra tous dessiner ensemble!

\- Et on pourras vous montrer pleins de photos! Et-

\- Mabel, je crois qu'il a comprit. On a demandé à nos parents et ils seraient d'accord. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

\- Je….euh...je…

Que devait il leur répondre? Il ne savait pas quoi, et comment leur répondre. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes d'accepter les invitations de ses ex-ennemis.

\- Tiens, voilà Léa, fit Dipper, on va pouvoir lui demander elle aussi.

La jeune fille venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis, souriante.

\- B-Bonjour !

\- Hey! Ça te dirais de venir passer la soirée chez nous tous les quatre?! Pour qu'on puisse faire pleins pleins de trucs ensemble!

\- ...Je...Oui...Pourquoi pas? ...Mais… il faut que je demande à mes parents, avant… répondit la jeune fille.

\- Cool ! Et bien sûr, on attendra la réponse de tes parents.

Les trois se tournèrent ensuite vers Bill.

\- Tu...Tu viens aussi, Yvan? demanda Léa.

\- ...Eh bien…Je...Oui!

Cette réponse était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il eu le temps de réfléchir. Il pu clairement voir la satisfaction sur le visage de son amie. Les jumeaux aussi semblaient se réjouir.

\- Génial. J'vous donne notre adresse, et le numéro de téléphone, puisque j'assume que vos parents préféraient les avoir. Et comme ça, vous nous tenez au courant s'ils sont d'accord ou pas, hein?

Tout en disant cela, Dipper sortit de sa poche un papier où les informations qu'il avait donné étaient inscrites. Bill et Léa hochèrent ensuite la tête avant de ranger le papier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et le groupe se dirigea vers le reste de la classe.  
Le premier cours fut un cours de langue vivante. Ce n'était pas particulièrement dur pour Bill, qui avait vu les civilisations se former, et les langues se développer. Beaucoup de langues humaines se ressemblaient. En revanche, voir les difficultés que rencontraient certains élèves pour parler les langues inventés par leur ancêtres l'amusait presque. Mais il était pensif. Qu'allait-il faire une fois chez les Pines? Il l'ignorait complètement, et cette question le turlupinait. Cette fois, son expression ne mentait pas, et n'échappa pas à l'attention de Léa, qui chuchota:

\- Yvan? Est….Est ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui….enfin...je crois...je suis juste un peu...perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Tu...es sûr? Tu n'as pas l'air...détendu…

\- Oui...Ce n'est rien, Léa...ne t'en fais pas pour moi...ça va passer.

\- ...Très bien...Mais n'hésite pas à m'en parler si...Si tu as le moindre problème...J-je...Je peux peut être aider?

Bill ne lui répondit pas. Que pouvait-il ajouter? Léa n'était certainement pas en mesure de l'aider, et il ne pouvait encore moins lui dire ce qui le tracassait. Surtout qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Il préféra garder le silence pour le restant du cours.

Ensuite vint le cours de Géométrie. Là encore, Bill maîtrisait parfaitement cette matière. Dès qu'il fut familiarisé avec les différents outils de géométrie utilisés par les humains, il n'eut aucun mal à faire les exercices donnés et eut même le temps de s'avancer. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il regarda un peu où en étaient les autres:  
Dipper avançait rapidement dans les problèmes, il avait presque fini. Mabel, elle, avait recouvert sa page de petits dessins, tout en continuant les exercices. Bill vint même à se demander comment elle avait pu faire les deux en même temps. Léa rencontrait quelques difficultés pour un des exercices. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait vraisemblablement pas, Bill lui offrit son aide.  
C'était la première fois qu'il voulait sincèrement aider un humain à sortir d'une situation quelconque. Mais un sentiment au fond de lui refusait de ne rien faire.  
Léa lui fut très reconnaissante et lui fit savoir que si la situation inverse se produisait, elle serait là pour l'aider.

Ils eurent ensuite un cours de musique. Le prof distribua une chanson qu'ils allaient étudier, et chanter en groupe lors d'évaluation. Mais en attendant, toute la classe chanterait. Ce qui déplut à Bill, puisque plusieurs personnes chantaient faux, où faisaient exprès de chanter faux. Très désagréable pour les oreilles. Mabel chantait plus fort que la moyenne, sa voix étant portante. Celle de Dipper était plus discrète, voire étouffée. Léa, elle, avait une voix mélodieuse, très douce et parfaitement juste. L'entendre chanter faisait oublier à Bill la cacophonie provoqués par les autres. C'était plaisant à écouter.  
Il se retrouva un instant à la regarder sans plus rien dire. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami, et se rendant compte qu'il la fixait depuis un moment, elle regarda nerveusement devant elle, légèrement gênée, ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent.  
L'heure sembla s'écouler plus rapidement, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, la sonnerie se mit à retentir. Et l'heure d'après aussi. Le professeur ne fit que parler sans jamais rien écrire, et les élèves chahutaient, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Il ne se passa rien de bien intéressant pour Bill, et le cours devenait presque lassant.

Le son de la sonnerie retentissant fut une véritable libération, tant le cours devenait lourd à supporter. Dipper et Mabel partirent en avance vers le réfectoire. Léa et Bill s'y donnèrent rendez vous, la jeune fille ayant quelque chose à régler en premier.  
Bill se retrouva, donc seul à attendre patiemment dans les couloirs que la foule soit moins dense pour suivre sans prendre le risque d'être bousculé.  
Le couloir s'était presque vidé de la foule, les dernières classes des années supérieur venant de passer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'au moment où il vit un garçon, bien plus grand que lui, s'approcher. Il avait une bosse sur le front. Son regard était inquiétant. C'est alors qu'il le reconnut : Le garçon qui l'avait frappé plus tôt dans la semaine. Ce dernier le plaqua au mur :

\- Alors le morveux, tu vas faire comment sans ta petite copine ? dit-il en ricanant.

\- E-eh ! Ce...C'est pas mon amie ! L-laissez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

\- Juste prendre ma vengeance !

Bill ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, s'attendant à recevoir un coup.

Bill sentit le choc dans son dos : il venait de heurter quelque chose. Il entendit ensuite un grand bruit, celui d'une porte qui claque. Encore quelque seconde il garda les yeux clôts, de peur de voir ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui arriver dessus. Le silence était revenu, du moins un silence relatif. À cette heure là, tout le monde était partit manger. Tous, sauf lui, évidemment.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, ayant l'impression que le danger était éloigné. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait : Il était plongé dans le noir, comme si ses yeux était encore fermé. Pour s'en assurer, il glissa sa main près de ses yeux, touchant du bout des doigts ses longs cils. Un sentiment de crainte l'avait envahi, compressant sa cage thoracique. Rapidement, il délimita l'endroit où il était avec ses mains. C'était une toute petite pièce. Vraiment toute petite.

Bill se sentait à nouveau pris au piège. Mal à l'aise. Le blondinet chercha un moyen de sortir, d'abord en essayant d'ouvrir la porte face à lui. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée.

Dos au mur, Bill essaya de réfléchir. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait du mal à penser. Un mal de crâne s'imposa rapidement. Ce phénomène, il ne le comprenait pas. Cette douleur qui lentement s'immisçait dans son crâne, lui paraissait incompréhensible. Il donna un grand coup d'épaule sur la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. S'appuyant au mur, il se laissa glisser pour être au sol. Il fixa le néant devant lui, et tenta d'appeler à l'aide à de nombreuse reprise. Mais à cette heure-ci, personne ne l'entendrait.

Les minutes lui semblait paraître une éternité, il avait l'impression que l'air le fuyait. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Manquait-il réellement d'oxygène ? Il en avait bel et bien l'impression. Il tendit la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, il essayait de capter le moindre souffle d'air. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il se mit à paniquer, en ayant l'impression que les murs s'étaient rapprochés. Maintenant, il suffoquait. Le fait de ne plus pouvoir voir son corps commençait à le faire paniquer, comme si l'ombre autour de lui s'enroulait pour le briser en mille éclats de verre.

Il perdait l'équilibre, même en étant au sol. Il voulait crier, appeler à l'aide encore une fois, mais il avait perdu toutes ses forces dans cette crise de panique. Devant ses yeux défilaient des images, tant la panique le saisissait, comme une proie encore vivante tenue entre les mâchoires d'un loup. Il vit le désagréable souvenir de ses parents, le visage de cette fille qu'il appréciait, Léa, il vit Dipper, Mabel, John, Harley, la femme qui l'avait ramené lorsqu'il s'était perdu. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il vit, avant de laisser tomber le reste de son corps au sol, prit par une pression insupportable sur sa poitrine et dans sa tête. Il eu la sensation de partir, ne pouvait plus lutter contre rien, il tomba dans un sommeil qu'il ne voulait pas atteindre.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Invitation

Une voix, familière, légère et fluette. Ce fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Il chercha à bouger, mais tout son corps s'était engourdi. Que s'était-il passé?

\- Hé ! Je crois qu'il revient à lui !

Qui parlait? Où était la personne qui avait parlé? Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la source de la voix.

\- Yvan? Yvan, tu nous entends?

Cette voix...ce n'était pas la même. Combien étaient-ils?  
Sentant qu'il pouvait remuer un peu à nouveau, Bill décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était trouble, et il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les visages qui étaient penchés au dessus de lui. Ils l'appelaient. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant sa vue revienne à la normale. Au dessus de lui étaient penchés Léa, Mabel et Dipper. Ce dernier fit reculer les filles :

\- Laissons le un peu respirer le temps qu'il reprenne complètement connaissance.

Bill tenta de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas, sa vue se troublait à nouveau. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Immédiatement, Léa l'aida à s'adosser contre un mur.

\- A-Attends un peu avant de t-te déplacer, Yvan.

\- Léa a raison, prends le temps de récupérer.

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il décida d'écouter leurs conseils, le temps de reprendre ses repères. Il n'y avait personne à part eux, ils n'étaient donc pas exactement dans la cour. Sa gorge était sèche, et il avait mal au ventre. Mabel, comme si elle venait de lire dans les pensées du jeune homme, s'empressa de sortir une bouteille d'eau de son sac, et après avoir retiré le bouchon, elle la tendit vers lui.

\- Tiens, bois ça…doucement, hein. Va pas t'étouffer.

Il s'exécuta et but quelques gorgées d'eau. 

\- Q...Que s'est il...passé? demanda-t-il, assez faiblement.

\- ...On voulait justement te le demander. Léa est venue nous prévenir que tu n'étais nul part en vue, on commençait à s'inquiéter. On a décidé de te chercher.

\- Et c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé. Et dire qu'ils n'voulaient pas me croire quand je disais que tu étais peut être dans une armoire. ajouta Mabel.

\- Q-...quoi?...une armoire...? répéta Bill, confus.

\- Oui, ça nous a fait le même effet. avoua Dipper.

\- Est...Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé...Yvan.

\- ...Je…J'étais...Dans les couloirs… je crois et...

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé? Tout n'était pas clair dans la tête de Bill, il n'avait que des bribes de l'évènement, tout semblait flou...Il prit un instant pour réfléchir. Les autres ne dirent rien, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Les souvenirs lui revinrent soudainement. Les brutes, la porte fermée, cette sensation d'étouffement.

\- J'ai...J'ai été agressé par la même bande que… que lundi.

\- Quoi?! Comment ?! Ces imbéciles osent encore s'en prendre à toi?! Attends que je les retrouves, que je leur montre de quel bois j'me chauffe! s'écria Mabel, se relevant brusquement.

\- Mabel! Du calme, on s'occupera d'eux plus tard! l'arrêta Dipper.

Bill tourna la tête vers Léa, et lui demanda:

\- … Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient?

\- … Eh bien… À partir du moment où on t'a retrouvé, tu … tu es resté inconscient pendant 5 minutes… Mais…

\- Mais on pense que tu devais avoir perdu connaissance depuis plusieurs minutes. reprit Dipper.

\- Une bonne chose qu'on t'ai trouvé, hein? Et grâce à qui? À moiiiiiii!

\- Maintenant, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller manger avant la fin du service. Tu...Tu penses pouvoir y aller? Ou tu veux prendre le temps de bien récupérer?

\- J...Je pense que ça ira….

Après avoir hésité pendant quelques instants, il se releva. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à nouveau. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il fit quelques pas, titubant un peu. Léa vint lui porter assistance, voulant l'aider à se tenir debout. Après avoir fait quelques pas de plus, il put réaliser, rassuré, qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher correctement. Il assura aux autres qu'il allait bien. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le réfectoire, tout en gardant un oeil sur l'adolescent, de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.  
Par chance, ils arrivèrent en même temps que les derniers élèves, et purent donc aller manger sans encombre.

Pendant le repas, Bill se sentit mieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, il sentait revenir ses forces. Il n'avait plus la sensation d'être perdu, et sa tête lui faisait moins mal. Intérieurement, il était en colère contre lui même. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu ces brutes venir. L'ancien lui les aurait pulvérisé, désintégré, torturé, détruit en morceaux. Mais là était le problème: il n'était plus lui même. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple humain à présent. Il se sentait particulièrement faible. Il devrait redoubler de vigilance à présent, s'il voulait éviter de se faire avoir une troisième fois.  
Il devait reconnaître malgré lui qu'il était redevable à Léa… et aux jumeaux. Si Mabel ne l'avait pas trouvé, que lui serait-il arrivé? Il préféra ne pas chercher de réponse à cette question.

A peine eurent-ils fini de manger que la sonnerie les rappela pour retourner en classe. Après s'être assuré que Bill se sentait mieux, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers les derniers cours de la semaine.

Ils eurent droit à un cours de chimie. Étant enseigné par le même professeur que celui de physique, Bill n'appréciait pas trop la matière. Surtout que les "expériences" chimiques lui paraissaient trop simplistes, ennuyantes. De toute façon, les manipulations ne prenaient qu'une partie minime du cours, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup plus de théorie que de pratique. Dipper, lui se montrait assez concentré durant ce genre de cours, tandis que Mabel semblait elle aussi s'ennuyer. Elle lui avoua même qu'elle faisait des mélanges plus drôle chez elle. Léa semblait au contraire s'amuser lors de manipulations. C'était presque déconcertant. Bill ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cette matière, mais au moins, elle y rendait plus supportable.  
Enfin, ils eurent droit au cours de théâtre. Bill comprit rapidement le concept de prétendre être un personnage fictif pour jouer toute une histoire. Ça lui rappelait vaguement la tromperie dont il faisait souvent usage autrefois, donc jouer un personnage qu'il n'était pas ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Mabel se faisait plusieurs fois reprendre par le professeur, car elle improvisait beaucoup trop. Dipper se débrouillait assez bien. Léa aussi, bien que sa timidité naturelle la faisait souvent bégayer devant le restant de la classe. Mabel lui donnait régulièrement des compliments pour l'encourager, voulant l'aider à vaincre cette timidité.  
Lorsque la dernière sonnerie libéra les élèves, Bill eut du mal à se dire que c'était fini pour la semaine. Ils allaient avoir deux jours de repos. Comme ils avaient prit l'habitude, Léa et Bill s'accompagnèrent jusqu'au bus. Cette fois, Dipper et Mabel les attendirent.

\- Bon, n'oubliez pas de demander à vos parents et de nous tenir au courant pour ce soir! fit Dipper

\- Ouais! Ne nous faîtes pas trop attendre! ajouta sa soeur.

\- O...On va essayer. répondit Léa, lui adressant un léger sourire.

Bill se contenta d'hocher la tête. Une fois que Léa fut à bord de son bus, et quand ce dernier partit, il attendit John, comme les jours précédent. Celui-ci ne tarda pas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bill expliqua à John qu'il aimerait bien sortir ce soir, voir ses amis, que ce serait sympathique, de passer la nuit chez eux et…

\- C'est d'accord. soupira John, en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- De quoi, vraiment ? demanda Harley depuis la cuisine.

\- Yvan veut aller chez des amis.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème, ça l'aidera à devenir un peu plus… "humain".

\- Et pour Tac …? demanda Bill, observant le chat assit sur le canapé.

\- T'en fais pas, il peut survivre une nuit sans toi.

\- Génial ! Merci Harley !

\- EHM. tona John.

\- Euh, merci aussi John.

Bill fonça ensuite dans sa chambre, et vida son sac de cours pour prévoir de quoi "survivre" à Mabel et Dipper. C'est alors qu'il bloqua net. Était-il sérieusement en train de se réjouir d'aller chez eux ? À y réfléchir, il se dit que c'était dû au fait que ces derniers l'avaient sauvé à deux reprises. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si terribles que ça, les jumeaux.

Après avoir contacté les parents des jumeaux, John accompagna Bill jusqu'à chez eux. Une maison, assez petite, mais au moins ils avaient un jardin. John laissa Bill se débrouiller.

À sa montre, il était 18h30. Il frappa à la porte de la maison. Lentement, Mabel ouvrit la porte à Bill.

\- Salut Yvan ! Entre, on t'attend !

Bill lui accorda un léger sourire, entrant assez timidement. Les lieux semblaient bien entretenus. Immédiatement, ils montèrent l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre de Dipper et Mabel. Dipper n'était pas encore là, mais Léa était assise contre un lit -dont la couleur rose n'était pas sans rappeler Mabel- et lisait calmement. La chambre était très distinctement séparé en deux : une partie très décorée, en désordre et une autre parfaitement rangée, où étaient alignés des rangs de livres. Sur ce qui semblait être le lit de Mabel, un cochon releva la tête. Waddles, si Bill se souvenait bien.  
Dipper enfin arriva, suivit de visiblement sa mère. Bill se figea en la voyant : c'était la femme qui l'avait ramené chez lui lorsqu'il s'était perdu.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Pines

\- Bon, les enfants, je vais pas vous embêter, je viens juste vous rappeler que le dîner est servi à 19h30 ! dit la mère en sortant de la chambre.

Dipper ferma ensuite la porte, tandis que Mabel s'installa à côté de Léa pour lui faire fermer son livre.

\- Dis moiiii, Léa, tu as dis que tu chantais, non ? demanda Mabel

\- Euh, eh bien… Oui, mais pour… Pourquoi ? répondit Léa, l'air un peu gênée tandis qu'elle reposait le livre sur les étagères de Dipper.

\- Parce qu'on adoooorerait t'entendre chanter ! Pas vrai les garçons !?

Bill et Dipper échangèrent un regard, l'un gêné, l'autre tendant plutôt à donner son accord.

\- Tu vois ! Ils veulent que tu chantes ! Ils en sont déjà sans voix !

\- Bon, bon… Si vous insistez…

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, Léa s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer à chanter :

" _Dieu que cette histoire finit mal._  
 _On imagine jamais très bien_  
 _Qu'une histoire puisse finir si mal,_  
 _Quand elle a commencé si bien._

 _On imagine pourtant très bien_  
 _Voir un jour les raisons d'aimer_  
 _Perdues quelque part dans le temps._  
 _Mille tristesses découlent de l'instant._

 _Alors, qui sait ce qui nous passe en tête ?_  
 _Peut être finissons nous par nous lasser ?_

 _Si seulement nous avions le courage des oiseaux_  
 _Qui chantent dans le vent glace._

 _Tourne ton dos contre mon dos_  
 _Que vois tu je ne te vois plus._  
 _Si c'est ainsi qu'on continue,_  
 _Je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux_

 _Parfois, qui sait ce qui nous passe en tête ?_  
 _Peut être finissons nous par nous lasser ?_

 _Si seulement nous avions le courage des oiseaux_  
 _Qui chantent dans le vent glacé._

 _Si seulement nous avions le courage des oiseaux_  
 _Qui chantent dans le vent glacé..."_

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Léa se sentit particulièrement gênée, fuyant le regard de tous. Mabel brisa ce silence :

\- Houaaaaaaa…

\- Eh, tu rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu chantais assez bien. s'étonna Dipper.

\- Eh… Hem… O-on a pas des d-devoirs à f-faire ?

\- S-si ! se mit à bégayer Bill.

Tous sortirent de leur sac leur devoirs de géométrie, et se mirent à travailler à même le sol. Bill se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà fait les siens. Il regarda les autres et, voyant que Léa avait vraiment des difficultés, il s'installa près d'elle pour lui expliquer calmement les exercices. Avec son aide, elle finit rapidement, presque en même temps que les jumeaux.

C'est alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires que Waddles se posa devant Bill, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Lentement, Bill recula, un brin stressé. "Ce cochon m'aurait très sérieusement reconnu ?". Mabel se mit à rire :

\- Eh regarde, on dirait qu'il t'aime bien !

\- Euh, je dirais pas ça moi. dit Dipper en faisant reculer le cochon.

\- Il vient d'où votre cochon ? demanda Léa, presque dans un chuchot.

\- AH OUI ! FAUT QUE JE VOUS MONTRE ! brailla Mabel, courant sortir de sous son lit un album plein de photos et de collages en tout genre. TADAAA ! NOS SOUVENIRS DE CET ETE !

Elle se jeta au sol, ouvrant le livre et décrivant chaque photo, Dipper de temps en temps faisait quelques anecdotes. Bill se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, voyant qu'ils approchaient petit à petit de la semaine du Weirdmageddon. Étonnement… Il n'y avait que des photos de Stan et Ford. Le visage de Mabel s'assombrit. Bill sentit un pincement au coeur… Revoyant le moment de sa propre mort, il commença à culpabiliser de la perte de la mémoire de Stanley.

\- Eh, ça va vous deux…? demanda Léa.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Dipper qui expliqua doucement :

\- Eh bien, notre oncle Stanley a eu une grosse amnésie. Mais il a retrouvé la mémoire, on l'a aidé !

Bill arqua un sourcil. Ainsi, Stanley avait retrouvé la mémoire ? Fascinant.

En bas, on entendit la mère de Mabel et Dipper appeler tout le monde à table. Les adolescent descendirent, oubliant rapidement ce moment de gêne, avant de se réunir autour de la grande table au côté des deux parents des jumeaux. Au menu du soir : pâtes et steak haché pour tout le monde. Le repas était animé par les discutions, mais Bill et Léa, eux, restèrent silencieux comme des carpes tout le long du dîner.

Suite à ce dîner, tout le monde à tour de rôle devait passer à la douche, D'ailleurs, Mabel et Dipper installèrent un mini-golf improvisé dans leur chambre pour patienter. Ce fut Dipper qui partit en premier.  
Mabel avait une longue chemise de nuit rose, Dipper un short bleu et un t-shirt noir, Léa avait un débardeur rouge et un débardeur gris, quant à Bill, il avait décidé de porter autre chose pour la nuit : un short noir et un t-shirt blanc. La soirée avançait, et, pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie, Bill pu l'admettre : il s'amusait.

Le moment vint de dormir : tout les quatre allaient dormir en partageant les lits. Ainsi Mabel allait dormir avec Léa, et Dipper avec Bill. Ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment ces derniers.  
Avant d'aller se coucher, Bill posa ses yeux sur le dos de Léa. Il vit une large trace un peu plus sombre que sa peau.

\- Eh Léa…? Qu'est-ce que… Tu as dans le… Dos ?

\- Oh…? Euh ça… dit-elle en remettant ses cheveux par dessus pour cacher la trace. Une vieille blessure, ce n'est rien…

\- Tu veux pas nous dire ? demanda Mabel.

\- Ben… Quand le ranch de papa a brûlé, j'étais dedans, et les flammes m'ont fait ça.

\- Oh… Dé-désolé d'avoir été… Curieux… murmura Bill.

\- Eh c'est rien, c'est passé de toute manière ! s'indigna presque Léa. De toute manière, le passé appartient au passé, et on y peut rien.

Cette phrase choqua presque Bill. De part l'assurance qu'elle eu prit d'un coup, mais aussi par le sens de cette phrase. Elle avait raison au fond : le passé est le passé, et aujourd'hui on ne peut rien contre le passé.

Tandis que Mabel, Dipper et Léa sombraient dans le sommeil, Bill resta figé sur le dos, il se mit à penser. "Elle a raison, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais rien pu faire contre le passé. Tout ce que j'ai fait est inscrit à tout jamais. Mais eux, arriveront-ils à me pardonner en sachant que je ne peux rien contre ce passé ? Ou devrais-je simplement continuer à feindre la réalité ?"  
Alors que ces questions se retournait dans tous les sens dans sa tête, Bill s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.

Au matin, ils furent réveillés par Mabel, qui annonça le programme du jour : Cuisine de pancake pour le petit déjeuner, puis jeux de société, repas du midi, dessins, jeux de réflexion -uniquement sous demande de Dipper- et pour finir retour à la maison pour Léa et Bill, ce qui attristait Mabel.


	13. Chapitre 12 : La Noyade

Le weekend sembla s'écouler trop rapidement. Avant même qu'il puisse le réaliser, il était déjà à nouveau temps de retourner au collège.  
Après sa soirée chez les Pines, dès qu'il était rentré, Bill n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec John et Harley, en dehors du temps qu'ils prirent pour acheter les différentes fournitures dont Bill aurait besoin.  
Son sac était bien plus lourd que la semaine passée, maintenant qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait l'utilité. Mais souvent, quand il rentrait du collège, l'adolescent avait mal au dos, bien que peu à peu, ses épaules semblèrent s'adapter, pour finalement s'habituer à la présence de tout ce poids sur le dos. Moralement, l'impact fut différent. Bill se retrouva encore une fois confronté à cette horrible impression d'être prisonnier, enfermé, avec le poids du sac lui rappelant des chaînes lourdes et serrées.  
Mais il entendit plusieurs fois ses camarades en faire de même, et se plaindre de courbature au dos. Au fond, il se sentit rassuré de voir que des humains partageaient son avis.

Au niveau de son « groupe », Léa semblait de moins en moins timide, et parlant un peu plus qu'auparavant, se montrait bien plus ouverte avec ses amis, et son plus grand trait se mit à ressortir : Elle était très curieuse. La jeune fille cherchait constamment à voir et comprendre tout ce qui l'intéressait, ou qui éveillait sa curiosité.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bill pour deviner qu'il faisait partie de ces choses là. Léa, par diverses questions variées, tentait d'apprendre à mieux connaître l'adolescent. Elle n'insistait jamais, mais trouvait toujours le moyen de reposer la question sous différentes formes. Bien qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître, Bill n'aimait pas particulièrement ces « interrogatoires », car il ne pouvait répondre qu'à la moitié des questions, laissant souvent Léa mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir de réponses. Il ne cherchait pas à la blesser, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas s'inventer une vie ? La question lui trottait en tête, et il songea à prendre le temps d'une soirée, éventuellement avec l'aide de John et d'Harley, pour s'inventer une « histoire » humaine, plus ou moins cohérente.  
Bien que cette pensée le préoccupait, une annonce faite par la professeur de sport qui lui fit partiellement oublier ses inquiétudes, pour la remplacer par une autre, le mardi matin.

\- En raison de travaux ayant lieu sur nos terrains où nous donnons habituellement cours, nous sommes obligés d'inverser plusieurs activités de notre programme. Je vous informe donc, et vous demande de faire passer le message à vos parents, que nous irons désormais le Jeudi à la piscine pour faire de la natation.

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à crier de joie dans la classe, Mabel la première. Dipper semblait lui aussi s'en réjouir, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que sa sœur jumelle. Léa semblait aux anges. A en juger par son expression, on aurait pu presque croire qu'on venait de lui donner une nouvelle qui allait à jamais la rendre heureuse. Bill eut définitivement l'effet inverse. N'étant auparavant pas soumis à la moindre gravité, la natation lui était complètement étrangère. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'osa même pas avouer aux autres qu'il ne savait pas nager.  
Durant le restant de la journée, ses craintes ne passèrent pas inaperçues, lorsque le groupe discuta de la piscine :

\- J'ai…J'ai vraiment hâte d'être jeudi ! Pas vous ?  
\- Oh que oui, on va pouvoir savoir qui de nous deux nage, le mieux, hein, Mabel ? fit Dipper sur un ton défiant.  
\- Compte sur moi pour te noyer dans tes larmes tant ta défaite sera écrasante ! lui rétorqua Mabel.  
\- Haha ! C'est ce qu'on verra, sœurette !  
\- Ouais…Ce…Ce sera bien…j'imagine. Finit par lâcher Bill, sur un ton moins confiant.

Léa le dévisagea, et légèrement inquiète, lui demanda :  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- N-non ! Tout va très bien !  
\- …Tu es sûr ?  
\- …à vrai dire, je ne suis pas particulièrement… « fan » de natation…contrairement à vous trois.  
\- Bah ! Franchement, Yvan ! Y a pas de raison ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait aller de travers ? s'écria Mabel.

C'était justement la question qui inquiétait Bill.

\- …Après…ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'aimes pas nager. Personne ne va te forcer à y apprécier, Yvan.

Tout en disant cela, Léa lui adressa un sourire amical, auquel Bill répondit en souriant à son tour, bien que ce sourire là fût forcé.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Ce fut en bus que les élèves se rendirent à la piscine. Sur place, on leur expliqua qu'ils allaient se changer dans des cabines séparés.  
Bill fut rassuré à cette idée, Harley et John avaient fourni à ce dernier un maillot de bain intégral, couvrant son dos et ses épaules. De ce fait, personne ne verrait son tatouage dans le dos.  
Il rejoignit rapidement les autres dans cet ensemble intégralement noir, ce qui, à son malheur, attirait les regards.

L'odeur qui régnait dans la piscine était extrêmement désagréable, l'odeur du chlore était quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant. Déjà qu'il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans ce maillot de bain une pièce. Au moins, ce dernier couvrait le tatouage dans son dos.

Le pire était de se dire qu'il allait devoir montrer ce qu'il savait faire… Sachant qu'il ne savait pas du tout nager. A quoi tout ceci servait ? En quoi savoir nager allait lui être utile ? Il n'en avait pas le moindre idée.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé au bord du grand bassin, dont l'eau était d'une limpidité impressionnante. Il se sentait observé, il faut dire, cette tenue était très différente des autres. Son regard fuyait celui de ses camarades, avant de se poser sur Dipper, Mabel et Léa. Si Dipper et Léa semblaient être mal à l'aise, dos à un mur, Mabel, elle, était totalement euphorique.

Le professeur leur expliqua qu'aujourd'hui, ils passeraient un à un pour faire une longueur, voir les capacités de tous, pour former plusieurs groupes qui seraient répartis dans divers ateliers. Mais très vite, son attention fut absorbée pour des chuchotements provenant de derrière. Il eut l'impression qu'on parlait de lui. Il se retourna, lorsqu'il entendit un rire mesquin.

Soudainement, alors qu'il se retournait pour demander si c'est de lui dont on parlait, tout sembla se figer un instant. Bill se sentit partir, tombant en arrière. Une fille, celle qui avait eu ce rire perfide, venait de le pousser. Il n'avait pas le temps de réagir, chacun de ses muscles s'était paralysé. Il savait ce qui allait se passer : il allait tomber, et qui plus est dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il heurta de plein fouet la surface plane de l'eau il eu une grande douleur dans le dos, expulsant tout l'air dans ses poumons.

Une fois dans l'eau, tout s'enchaîna extrêmement vite : il se mit aussitôt à paniquer. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le fond, il tentait en vain de marcher sur quelque chose, de s'agripper à tout et n'importe quoi. Mais plus il tentait, plus il coulait. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, étant sans cesse en train de retomber au fond.

Il eut bien cru que cette fois, c'était la fin. Pourtant, il entendit un cri, un appel… Mabel ? Dipper ?

\- Mabel fais quelque chose !

\- J'y vais !

Bill eu juste le temps de voir Mabel plonger près de lui, encouragée par son frère, mais il ne put rien faire. Cette dernière l'attrapa, et, plus grande que lui, se mis dans son dos pour le ramener près du bord, où le professeur le tira hors de l'eau.

Dégageant la foule qui s'était agglutiné, le professeur fixa Bill d'un air soucieux. Ce dernier cracha un peu d'eau, en se laissant tomber sur le côté. Il resta pétrifié au sol, jusqu'à ce que Mabel et Dipper viennent déposer une serviette de bain sur lui. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que les jumeaux venaient de le sauver. Pour la première fois, il ne fut pas en colère contre eux, mais reconnaissant. Il se surprit même à sourire à Mabel lorsque cette dernière lui demanda si ça allait, tandis que la professeur incendiait la fille au rire mesquin.

Tout le restant de l'après-midi, Dipper avait insisté pour que son ami voit un médecin "On ne sait jamais !" répétait-il. Et autant de fois qu'il le fallut, Bill répéta à Dipper que tout allait très bien. Les moqueries ne l'atteignaient même plus, depuis que Mabel, Dipper et Léa intervenaient dans chacun de ses problèmes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi? Était-ce ça, ce que les humains chérissaient tant au travers de "l'amitié" ? Ce sentiment unique, celui d'être protégé de tous les dangers de ce dangereux monde ?  
Bill y songeait, allongé dans son lit, tandis que la nuit s'épaississait dehors. Une dernière question lui traversa l'esprit : "Pourquoi je ne les hais plus alors que eux haïssent celui que j'étais avant…?"


	14. Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs

Un après-midi, après que le petit groupe ai parlé chacun de leurs familles respectives, Léa remarqua que Bill était resté particulièrement silencieux à ce sujet. Cette dernière, toujours par des moyens détournés essaya d'en apprendre plus. Bill se contenta de partir, serrant les poings.  
Léa, cette fois ci ne pouvait pas résister, prise par la curiosité mais aussi par l'inquiétude. Elle le retrouva dans un couloir, seul, adossé à un mur et tête basse. Elle se mit à côté de lui, gardant un instant le silence, avant de lui dire calmement :

\- …Si tu ne tiens vraiment pas à en parler…alors je ne te forcerai pas, Yvan…mais…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le silence s'installait entre eux. Après un moment, il poussa un profond soupir. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre, du moment qu'il faisait attention à ne pas trop en dire ? Il prit donc la décision de retourner loin dans ce passé, et de ramener à lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier, enfouies au plus profond de son âme.

\- …Je n'ai jamais eu d'« enfance » heureuse...Là d'où je viens, j'étais…différent. Personne n'arrivait jamais à me comprendre, et tous m'ont traité comme si j'étais quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Bill sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne regardait même plus Léa, mais il savait qu'il avait son attention. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, sans dire un mot. Il continua :

\- Mes parents…faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que je « m'intègre » parmi les autres. Que je sois quelqu'un de « normal ». Plus ils essayaient, plus je haïssais ces mots. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ce qu'ils reprochaient à ce qui me rendaient unique. J'ai commencé à détester tout ce qui était… « simple », « normal » « dans les règles »… J'ai fini par haïr tout ce qui était autour de moi, et à haïr ma famille.

Bill marqua une pause, le temps de laisser passer l'émotion qui le saisissait.

\- Je-j'ai fais pas mal de… de chose, et je-je le… re-grette...

La voix de Bill tremblait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. L'émotion qui le submergeait, les souvenirs qui flashaient un à un devant ses yeux… Si bien qu'il craqua, il se mit à sangloter, serrant les dents, parlant de manière saccadée :

\- J-je voulais pas ! Moi je-je voulais juste… V-vivre comme tout le monde ! Juste qu'on arrête de-de me juger...

Léa regarda Bill, avec un air… attristé, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien, elle sentait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le voyant qu'il était à présent incapable d'aligner deux mots corrects, cette dernière l'enlaça. A ce geste, Bill se bloqua, bien que les larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, il ne su comment réagir à cet instant même.

Léa, se voulant rassurante, garda Bill dans ses bras presque une longue minute.

\- Eh bien… Moi, je te comprends...

Bien que ces mots l'avait apaisé, il garda une douleur profonde : celle de ne pas pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité. Il avait l'agréable sensation que seul elle le comprenait, ce qui le soulageait, et l'horrible impression qu'est de devoir cacher la vérité à la seule personne en qui il pourrait donner une parfaite confiance.

\- Tu sais, la vie au ranch, ça a jamais été facile. Ma mère me faisait monter, elle a toujours super exigeante avec moi. "Tiens ton dos bien droit, relève la tête." me disait-elle. Et, elle m'oblige à porter un corset pour ça… J'ai pas le droit de manger comme je veux à la maison, parce que je dois être très légère pour les concours équestre. Moi ce que je veux, c'est nager, mais ma mère ne veux pas…

\- P-pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton père ?

\- Parce qu'il essaie même plus de négocier avec ma mère. Depuis que le ranch a brûlé, il a tout laissé tomber pour s'occuper des deux derniers de nos chevaux.

Bill se mit à réfléchir.

\- Tu sais... si tu venais de temps en temps… Le week end, chez moi, eh ben… On pourrait aller à la piscine ensemble ?

Les yeux de Léa s'illuminèrent d'un coup. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Et moi je pourrais t'apprendre à nager !

\- Euh… Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Très bonne idée !

Bill souriait niaisement à son amie, en sa présence, toute la souffrance et les mauvaises choses semblaient s'effacer.  
Ensemble ils retournèrent auprès des jumeaux.

\- Eh bah alors, les amoureux, vous en avez mis du temps. ricana Dipper.

Bill s'arrêta de marcher en entendant ça. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à cette possibilité avec Léa. En fait, il n'avais aucune idée de ce que ressentait concrètement un humain amoureux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Léa, qui semblait particulièrement gênée par cette remarque.

\- C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois…! s'offusqua Bill.

\- Maaaaanhw c'est trop mignon ils rougissent ! s'écria Mabel.

Il est vrai que Bill et Léa s'étaient mis à rougir. Une pensée qu'il essaya de chasser immédiatement de son esprit s'était imposé : et si c'était vraiment le cas ? Tout ce qu'il savait jusqu'à présent de ce sentiment, c'est qu'il agissait comme la plus puissante des drogues, aussi bien sur le corps que sur l'esprit. De toute manière, comment oserait-il essayer de le savoir ? Pour cela il aurait dû lui demander, et il se voyait très mal demander ça à Léa.

Bien que le duo était embarrassé, les discussions reprirent leur cours, même si Bill et Léa semblait mutuellement se fuir du regard. Les jumeaux échangeaient alors un regard avant de chacun en prendre un à part : Bill se retrouva seul avec Mabel.

\- Alooooors c'est quand que tu lui dis ?!

\- P-pardon ?

\- Arrête fait pas genre "Je vois pas de quoi tu parles" ! Ça ce voit que tu en pinces pour elle !

\- Tu crois…?

\- Sérieusement y'a qu'à voir le sourire que tu lui donnes, sinon tu fais la tronche toute la journée! Puis à chaque fois qu'elle chante t'es hypnotisé! Faut pas rester comme ça, mon vieux : va la voir !

\- Je suis même pas sûre de ce que je ressens, Mabel.

\- Comment tu peux avoir encore des doutes ?! Toute façon elle est pas rancunière : si tu te plantes elle t'en voudras pas !

Bill soupira avant d'adresser un sourire à Mabel :

\- Écoute, c'est très gentil de m'aider. J'essayerais de lui parler, genre… ce week-end.


	15. Chapter 14 : Cipher

Bill marchait seul pour rentrer chez lui, ayant hâte de retrouver Tac, et le confort de l'appartement. La chaleur épaisse de la journée allait se dissiper pour faire place au soir, et à la fraîcheur agréable de la nuit. Alors, il aurait pu se poser sur le balcon, un verre de jus d'orange à la main…  
Alors qu'il rêvassait à sa soirée à venir, il remarqua à nouveau la camionnette noir, postée dans l'avenue depuis quelques jours. Il y a avait une similaire devant le collège. Il s'arrêta un instant, observant la camionnette, d'un air songeur. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant un cri derrière lui, la voix de Dipper :

\- YVAN ! Yvan ! Tu... tu dois m'aider ! C'est M-Mabel ! cria le garçon totalement essoufflé.

\- Dipper ...? Qu'est-ce que…?

\- POSE PAS DE QUESTION, VIENS M'AIDER !

Dipper saisit Bill par le bras, courant à nouveau de là où il était venu. Ils coururent au travers les rues, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans une ruelle.

\- Mabel…? chuchota Dipper. Mabel, tu es là?

\- D-Dipper… Qu'est-ce qu'on… Fais là…? murmura Bill inquiet.

\- Je… T'expliquerai plus tard. Mabel a dû se cacher…

Il chercha sa chère soeur, l'appelant par son nom, cette dernière ne répondit pas, jusqu'au moment, où ils entendirent sa voix, au fin fond de la ruelle, tremblante et hésitante :

\- Di-Dipper …? A-Aide moi…

Dipper se tourna vers la voix de sa soeur, dont il discerna la forme au milieu des gravats de l'endroit.

\- Mabel !

Il courut vers elle, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'un homme la tenait par les épaules, et la menaçait d'une arme à feu posé directement sur sa tempe.  
Bill s'approcha, de Dipper, découvrant à la suite cette scène terrifiante. Un sentiment de colère soudain l'envahissait.

\- Vous êtes qui ! Laissez ma soeur ! hurla Dipper.

\- Ta soeur, on te la rendra à la seule condition que vous nous suiviez. Toi et ta soeur en savez bien trop.

\- Dipper… Me laisse pas…

La voix de Mabel tremblait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, sa gorge était noué. Bill serra les poings. Évidemment, les hommes du gouvernement avait eux aussi retrouvé la mémoire, tout comme Stanley l'avait retrouvé. Et bien sûr, ces derniers allaient chercher des explications au près des deux gamins qui ont passé tout un été sous le toît d'une personne ayant littéralement créé une porte vers l'apocalypse, qui par la suite a mystérieusement disparu. De ce fait, les jumeaux, ses amis !, étaient donc leur cible.

\- Lai-laissez ma soeur et-et-et… Et je vous dirais ce que vous voulez !

\- Tu vas surtout gentiment nous suivre, et sans poser de questions.

Les larmes de Mabel, la peur dans la voix de Dipper… Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. La colère, la rage, la haine, toute ces choses qu'il avait réprimé jusqu'à présent éclata.

\- Vous ! Laissez les tranquilles ! hurla Bill.

\- Sinon quoi ? ricana l'homme en noir.

\- Sinon je… Je vous tue !

L'homme ricana, avant de braquer lentement son arme vers Dipper et Bill.

\- Trop tard, gamin.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite : On entendit d'abord un cri, celui de Mabel, puis un coup de feu étouffé par le silencieux de l'arme, accompagné d'un cri de Dipper appelant sa sœur dans la panique. Bill avait fermé les yeux. Il les garda fermé plusieurs secondes, avant de se rendre compte que rien ne se passait : Ni bruit, ni douleur ne se faisait sentir. Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même plus dans la ruelle, mais dans le néant, le vide blanc et pur de l'esprit.

Un écho, une voix lointaine résonna dans son esprit. La voix de l'Axolotl.

" **Bill Cipher. Sauve-les.** "

Il sentit quelque chose le transpercer. Non pas une balle d'arme, mais quelque chose de bien plus fort, comme de l'énergie brut. Cette énergie traversa tout son corps, parcourant son échine, provoquant en lui comme un nouveau souffle. Comme une braise sous la cendre qui embrase à nouveau la forêt. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et juste avant d'être renvoyé à la réalité il répondit à l'Axolotl "Oui **.** ".  
Bill rouvrit les yeux, et tendis sa main vers l'homme qui venait de tirer en criant : " **STOP** ".  
Le monde autour d'eux devint gris, plus rien ne bougeait, si ce n'était que l'homme en noir, Dipper, Mabel et Bill. La balle tiré par l'arme s'était figé à quelques millimètres du front de Dipper. Mabel écarquilla les yeux, fixant ceux de Bill, qui avait totalement changé : Ils étaient devenu intégralement jaune doré, fendu par deux pupilles, fines comme celles d'un chat. Ces deux grands yeux luisaient de cette même lueur. Dipper se décala, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire. C'est alors qu'il réalisa : Un seul et unique être dans ce monde était capable de produire ce genre de phénomène :

\- Bill Cipher. murmura le jeune homme, serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait de notre ami ?!

\- Calme toi, Dipper. Je peux tout t'expliquer… Mais avant…

Il se mit à léviter, porter par une force invisible, il parut parfaitement à l'aise de le moindre de ses mouvements. Bill ainsi démasqué tendait alors la main vers l'homme en noir, totalement choqué. Ce dernier se saisit lui même à la gorge, comme s'il cherchait à retirer une corde qui l'étranglait, lâchant son arme qui se figea en pleine chute. L'homme se sentit quitter le sol, porté par les mouvements de Bill, qui était pourtant à cinq bons mètres de lui.

\- Je vous avais dis de les laisser tranquille.

\- Argh...

\- Vous allez laisser les Pines tranquille désormais.

L'enfant démon le fit valser contre un mur, assez fort pour l'assommer, relâchant la pression à sa gorge. Puis il se posa, laissant le temps reprendre son cours, au même instant ses yeux reprirent leur apparence "normale". La balle, restée en suspens, traversa la rue avant de se loger dans un mur.

Mabel se rua vers son frère, le regard encore embrumé de larmes. Dipper recula d'un pas, gardant Mabel dans ses bras.

\- Qui es-tu…?

\- Dipper, je… Je peux tout t'expliquer… !

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment Yvan, n'est-ce pas…?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Deux questions : Comment ? Et pourquoi ?


	16. Chapter 15 : Rédemption

Bill rentra chez lui, après avoir expliqué calmement à Dipper qu'il allait tout lui raconter dans un endroit où personne ne les espionnerait. Il expliqua ensuite à John et Harley qu'il allait devoir tout leur raconter, qu'il avait été contraint de montrer sa vraie nature. Harley jugea que seul Bill pouvait leur expliquer toute cette histoire, puis elle quitta l'appartement avec John.  
Assit sur la canapé, Bill fixa nerveusement ses mains. Dipper était resté debout, bras croisés, il fixait avec un air sévère Bill. Mabel s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et regarda Bill :

\- Doooonc, tu n'es pas Yvan ?

\- Si ! rétorqua Bill.

\- Mais tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que ce démon. insista Dipper.

\- C'est si compliqué à comprendre ? Je suis Bill Cipher ET Yvan Arradion ! tenta d'expliquer Bill.

\- Et si tu reprenais depuis de début ? suggéra Mabel. On comprendra sûrement bien mieux ?

\- Très bien...

Bill soupira, ferma les yeux. Il espérait au plus profond de lui même que les jumeaux comprendraient…

"Lorsque Stanford a effacé la mémoire de Stanley, ça m'a aussi effacé. J'allais mourir, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire : j'ai peur de mourir. Au travers ma vie, j'ai… Fais pas mal de choses, impardonnables… Mais il existe une créature, au dessus de tout, qui est capable de m'accorder le pardon… La rédemption. L'Axolotl. Alors que je mourrais en même temps que la mémoire de Stanley se détruisait, j'ai invoqué son nom. Si mon corps a été détruit, il a récupéré ma conscience auprès de lui, et m'a offert le moyen de vivre à nouveau afin que je puisse laver mes péchés… Pour cela je devais marcher parmi vous les humains, et me plier à vos "règles", et ce sous le nom d'Yvan Arradion. Je dois vous avouer qu'au début, j'étais perdu, j'avais… Peur. Je découvrais presque tout. Et vous pensez bien que quand je vous ai vu au Collège, ça n'a pas été simple non plus. J'avais peur en toute condition. Et, étrangement, je me suis dis, que peut être, vous alliez me pardonner ? Eh, regardez, on est même devenu amis ! Y a tout juste quelques semaines, nous n'aurions même pas pu nous regarder droit dans les yeux… Quand j'ai vu ce type du gouvernement, j'ai juste voulu vous protéger… Comme un ami. L'Axolotl m'a rendu mes pouvoirs à cet instant précis."

Les jumeaux restèrent bouche bées devant le récit de Bill. Dipper garda les yeux braqués sur Bill.

\- Et maintenant, que va-t'il se passer ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu ne veux pas nous tuer, et tu nous as sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure… Et puis, tu as largement assez souffert, on peut dire qu'on est quitte.

\- Tu veux dire, que je suis pardonné…?

Dipper et Mabel échangèrent un regard. Mabel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bill :

\- Nous, en tout cas, on te pardonne.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bill, avant qu'il se sente d'un coup happé par quelque chose. Il ne sentait plus rien, à nouveau. Il ne respirait plus, son coeur ne battait plus. " Non ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas encore !" cria-t-il à lui même. Il avait l'impression de pleurer sans avoir de corps… " DIPPER ! MABEL ! LEA !" hurla-t-il au fond de lui même. A ce cri, le vide autour de lui sembla se briser en milliers éclats de verre. Un nouveau décor apparut, comme s'il se trouvait à flotter dans le ciel ou les nuages seraient rose bleuté, des sphères lumineuses voltigeaient par endroit. Au milieu de ses nuages laiteux reposait un immense créature au teint pâle et rosé, une créature ressemblait à un têtard géant avec des pattes et de longues branchies bien rose. La créature aux yeux noir fixa silencieusement Bill. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, pour se rendre compte que son corps était revenu. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose…

\- Axolotl.

" **Bill Cipher. Tu as réussi à obtenir le pardon de tes anciens ennemis, tu as su laver ton âme. Dés à présent, je vais te rendre ton apparence d'origine, tu retournas dans le mindscape.** "

\- Je… Je refuse. prononça Bill Cipher, en serrant les dents.

L'Axolotl se déplaça légèrement, de sorte à fixer d'un peu plus haut Bill. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais ce geste était clair, l'Axolotl voulait savoir pourquoi ce dernier refusait.

\- Je… Je veux dire, à quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour être éternellement seul ? Vous m'avez renvoyé sur terre pour que je devienne un humain, mais à quoi bon avoir fait tout ça si c'est pour reprendre ce corps avec lequel je n'ai fait que le mal ? Je veux rester auprès de mes amis, moi !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'amphibien géant.  
" **Alors ainsi, toi, Bill Cipher, a compris la leçon que je t'ai donné. Tu veux rester auprès de tes amis, et vivre tel les humains ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.** "

Bill se mit à sourire niaisement. Il sentit encore une fois tout disparaître, mais rapidement les sensations envahirent à nouveau son corps. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais bougé du canapé. Il tourna le regard vers Mabel, un sourire enfantin au visage. .

\- Et si vous restiez passer la nuit ici, avec Léa ?

Puis il tourna la tête vers Dipper, toujours souriant, avant de dire à ce dernier :

\- Je pense que j'ai beaucoup à vous raconter.

 **THE END**


	17. Crédits

Cette histoire à été coécrite par 3 personnes: Ideria, Dragonns et Nowaya.

Je remercie au passage Dragonns et Nowaya qui m'ont poussée et aidée à faire et finir une fiction. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu finir un jour une telle fiction sans leur aide.

La couverture de l'histoire à été dessinée par BlackLiuWolf

Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe image *gros câlin à toi*

Vous pouvez trouver cette histoire sur Wattpad également.


End file.
